


Saving Grace

by Makoblackshadow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoblackshadow/pseuds/Makoblackshadow
Summary: Ignis’s hands were shaking, his phone nearly slipping from his grip as he desperately dialed Gladio’s number. Never in his life had he expected to be in a situation that he was in now. This was beyond him and he just couldn’t do it anymore. He needed help, he needed Gladio.





	1. Prologue

Ignis’s hands were shaking, his phone nearly slipping from his grip as he desperately dialed Gladio’s number. Never in his life had he expected to be in a situation that he was in now. This was beyond him and he just couldn’t do it anymore. He needed help, he needed Gladio. Ignis made a swipe with his forearm over his eyes and they widened when he brought it back down to see the smear of blood across it. Really he didn’t know why it surprised him after what happened. The phone nearly slipped again and this caused him to focus more on what he was trying to do. Ignis wasn’t sure what would happen if Lore caught him with his phone but he didn’t want to find out. Now dialing he quickly put it to his ear and waited hoping the shield would pick up quickly but he nearly sobbed when it went to voicemail. Ignis jammed his finger down over the screen to hang up. What was he going to do? He was sure that he could not physically walk right now much less take the other man on but he also knew that Lore could not keep him here forever, someone would begin ask questions of his whereabouts soon. It would probably be Noctis. Dread filled him. What if Noctis decided to come to his apartment? Ignis had not shown up to Noct’s apartment this weekend like normal. What would Lore say or do if the prince decided to show up? Mind suddenly made he dialed the prince hastily but in the process the phone slipped and it seemed silly even though he had collapsed onto his knees on the bathroom floor that the phone could clatter so loudly. Fear spiked as he scooped up the phone and put it back to his ear. He could now hear shuffling heading down the hallway. 

“Please Noctis pick up.” He whispered afraid Lore would hear and quicken his pace at his words. 

“Hey Iggy what’s up? Why didn’t you come this weekend?” Noct’s voice shot hope into his heart.

“Noct listen I need you send Gladio to my apartment right now.” Ignis could almost hear the gears turning in the prince’s head.

“Ignis what’s wrong?” Noctis’s voice had taken on a concerned tone. One that Ignis was sorry for putting there.

“Noctis please, do not come here just send Gladio fast. I fear that if…” There was a muffled yell and Noctis was gripping the phone as hard as he could, straining to hear what was going on. All he could make out was a deep voice that was firm and commanding and then Ignis’s voice talking but he sounded strange and very un-Ignis like. It scared Noct to hear his advisor so full of fear. Ignis was the most brave man he ever known. His advisor was also one of the most skilled men he had ever known and he couldn’t fathom what was happening on the other side of the call. Noctis almost dropped the phone when he definitely heard someone getting hit and then silence for a few seconds before he heard the most earth shattering thing he could ever hear. The last thing the prince heard before the line went silent was Ignis sobbing.


	2. The Cleigne Ambassador

 

  Ignis looked down at his watch and sighed. Noctis had called him early in the day wanting to be picked up so that he could meet Prompto at the arcade. It was Friday and there was no school so the teens had wanted to spend their time together. The advisor informed Noct that he would be there at 1pm to pick them up and here he was 1:15pm still waiting for the boys to come down. He picked up his phone and shot Noctis a text to hurry along because he had a meeting a 2pm. It wasn’t long before the teens were piling into the car.

“Sorry specs. Prompto was taking forever doing his hair.” Ignis glanced into the rear view mirror just as the boy blushed in embarrassment. Prompto slapped Noct on the shoulder lightly.

“Come on man…” the blonde laughed. It made Ignis smile to see the easy comradery and he was so very glad the prince had a friend that could be trusted and that was good for him.

“There is nothing wrong with Prompto wanting to look his best but you must always be punctual if you want to get anywhere in life. So if you both will buckle up I must make haste for I fear I may be late for my meeting.” Ignis started the car and pulled away trying to calculate if he was really going to be late.

“Hey Ignis… who are you meeting today? Is it anyone important?” Noctis seemed genuinely interested.

“I am to meet an ambassador from Cleigne. His name is Lore Layten and we are going to discuss the refugees that are coming from the Empire. They are going to take some of them on since Insomnia is bursting at the seams already.” Noctis gave a nod and the rest of the time was spent talking about what games they wanted to play.

   After Ignis had bid his farewells he cursed to himself. There was no way he would be on time for the meeting with Lore. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the ambassador while waiting at a red light. He received a message back saying it was no problem and to drive safe. This made Ignis smile. He had been in contact with Lore for months. The ambassador was witty and charming and Ignis had enjoyed every second of their conversations. Lore was just as excited about their meeting as he was, the man telling him that had his work not sent him to Insomnia he would have come anyway to meet Ignis. He had called Ignis several times on his trip to Insomnia telling him about the sites and sending pictures.

   Ignis was surprised to find himself interested in this man. He had never been interested in anyone. His schedule would never allow it and his heart was already breaking. This was not something that could ever continue. As advisor to the prince and future king all of his time would be occupied and he would not jeopardize that. His phone began to ring in that familiar tone he had set to the Cleigne ambassador. He picked it up to answer.

“I’m so sorry Lore. I am parking now. I shall be within the citadel in a moment. Where shall I meet you?” Ignis hurried through his apology and he all but jumped out of the car after he parked. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and wondered if the other man felt as he did.

“Ignis, there is no need to apologize. I know you were busy with the prince. I am in the secluded part of the garden by the Insomnian Elvarin flowers I believe they call them. I cannot wait to see you in person Ignis. Please hurry.” The last bit said in a deep voice that made Ignis tingle all the way to his toes. He shook his head. He needed to get a grip on himself this was very unbecoming and he did not like that one bit.

  Ignis rushed down the corridors and was almost to the gardens when he rounded the last corner and ran straight into Gladio. The bigger man   was quick enough to grab Ignis to keep him from falling backwards.

“Watch it there Iggy. Are you ok?” He asked concern in his voice. Ignis shook of his blunder quick but flushed in embarrassment.

“I apologize Gladio but I’m in a rush. I’m late for a meeting.” Gladio nodded in acceptance but place his hand on Ignis’s shoulder as he took a step around the smaller man.

“Are we still up for a spar later?” By the way Ignis paused he could tell the busy man had either forgotten or just didn’t have the time.

“Listen Iggy if you don’t have the time its okay we can do it another time.” The shield lifted his hand and gave shorter man a pat. Ignis up turned his face to look at Gladio his expression happy. The shield thought the emotion did Ignis justice and wished that the advisor could always have that expression.

“No Gladio I promised I would meet you and so I shall but I may have to bring someone if you don’t mind?” Ignis gave a smile that melted straight though to Gladio’s heart.

“Okay. I will see you later Ignis.” Gladio was sad to see the smaller man hurry off. The shield watched with sudden melancholy washing over him. His hands made their way to his face to rub down it harshly. Ignis had always been an enigma to Gladio. First of all Ignis was put together and extremely intelligent.  Gladio had a hard time dealing with that himself. He was always worried he would open his big mouth and make a fool of himself. The only times they spoke was when they were sparring and he was instructing. As much as the fighter wanted to talk with Ignis could not bring himself to do so. Gladio wanted Ignis like no other. It had taken many months for him to come to terms that he wanted a man and for it to be Ignis caused him great uncertainty. The advisor was way beyond his reach but still Gladio one day promised that he would make an attempt to court Ignis.

 

Ignis slowed as he reached the edge of the gardens and stopped to smooth some wrinkles out of his jacket. Unknown to everyone Ignis had terrible nerves when he was a child. It had taken him years to overcome them and even now as an adult he still suffered occasionally with them. He hated that about himself. He could not afford that weakness being advisor to the prince. It was shameful and it was one of his secrets that no one would ever find out about. Taking a deep breath to center himself he continued onto his destination. About forty seconds into the garden found him slipping between two hedges into the secluded area where the Elvarin flower resides. Across on the other side stood a man with his back facing Ignis, this man had long wavy red hair that fell just below his waist. Taking a few more steps onto the opening caused the man to turn bright blue eyes locking onto brilliant green ones . The smile on his face was something out of a fairytale and it was infectious as Ignis felt himself grin to match it. The man wasted no time in hurrying over to the advisor and throwing his arms around Ignis’s waist pulling the sandy brown haired man in close.

“Ignis I have waited so long to see you in person. All of those phone videos did you no justice. I’m so happy to see you.” The ambassador’s voice was as smooth as velvet and it sent tingles down the length of his body.  Ignis found himself pressing in close to the other man wrapped up in the moment. It wasn’t but a few moments until Ignis felt Lore’s hands pull around to his chest and give him a slight push.  As he made to step away the redhead took Ignis’s hand into his own and with a smile brought them up to his lips so that he could place a kiss on both taking the advisor by surprise.

“Ignis I have to be honest with you. In my country when someone takes your hands and kisses them like I have yours that means they are asking for permission to court you. You do not have to answer now but I want you to know my intentions.”   Lore took a step back still holding the hands he had kissed. Ignis stood dumbfounded. He knew that he really liked the ambassador but he was astounded that the first thing out of the others mouth was to ask him that. Lore seemed to take his silence for uneasiness.

“I’m sorry. I have made you uncomfortable. That was certainly not my intention. I imagine it seems that I am rushing but I have never been more certain in my life about someone. I have known you for months over the phone and I decided that when I traveled here this is what I wanted. You do not have to answer now. Give it some time. I just wanted you to understand what I really wanted from you.” Lore smiled shyly down at Ignis closing the gap again to wrap his arms around the shorter stunned man. Ignis allowed himself to be embraced as his mind raced. Was this even possible? Could he really make this work with his schedule? He wasn’t sure but he wanted to try. The advisor found his voice as he pushed back out of Lore’s arms.

“Yes.” Ignis found himself unable to from the words he knew he had in his vocabulary. It was frustrating and exhilarating to feel this way.

“I want this too.” He managed to get out without stumbling like a fool over his words. The ambassador’s face was one of pure happiness and he was embraced again quickly and released just as quickly as Lore look at him serious.

“Now that we have the most important thing out of the way I guess we should get down to business.” Lore took Ignis by the hand and pulled him to the bench by the Elvarian flower located in the farthest corner of the secluded area. They sat down and began to discuss the refugees and what Cleigne could offer them.

 

Up in the Citadel Gladio had wanted some fresh air after his run in with Ignis. He had been close to a balcony that oversaw the gardens. His thoughts were full of the other man as he made his way outside. Gladio leaned forward placing his elbows onto the railing his gaze wandering not particularly looking at any one thing but soon it found Ignis’s form. The shield tensed when he realized that there was another man with his arms wrapped around the advisor. Complete and utter disappointment filled the shield. Ignis was taken plain and simple. He watched in complete depression before tearing his eyes away. He had waited too long and now his chance was gone. Gladio rubbed a hand over his face and walked back into the hall and made his way to the training room. The shield wanted to cancel his spar with Ignis but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He couldn’t let this affect his friendship with the other man. Ignis deserved someone to take care of him more than any other person in Insomnia and even though Gladio had wanted the job he was glad that Ignis had found someone. Completely distracted by his thoughts he found himself in the changing room and he collapsed onto a bench.  

“Pull yourself together man.” Gladio spoke out loud to himself before he gave a defeated laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5pm before Ignis realized it. His conversation with Lore about the refugees had gone very well and he thought they could start implementing it as soon as the king approved.

“Lore I do believe we are going to have to cut this short. I have a training session with Gladio and then later I will have to go pick up the prince. You are more than welcome to come to the training session with me.” Lore gave Ignis a smile before standing and taking the advisor’s hand.

“I am more than happy to watch your training. I have been eager to see you in action since I have learned that you are a fighter. This Gladio, who is he?” Ignis tugged on Lore’s hand as he made his way through the gardens and back into the Citadel.

“Gladiolus Amicitia is Prince Noctis’s shield just like Lord Clarus his father is King Regis’s. Their line has been the sworn shields to the throne for many generations. He is also the best trainer short of his own father that we have so it is he who I meet to learn from.” Ignis smiled absentmindedly to himself. Gladio was a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. It was a true wonder to watch the built man swing his great sword around with ease. The advisor had always admired Gladio’s loyalty and love for fighting. Ignis was brought out of his thoughts by a small cough.

“I feel as if I should be jealous of this man if by just speaking of him puts that look on your face.” Ignis turned his head slightly to the right regarding his companion.

“Oh don’t worry. Gladio is very likable but doesn’t swing the way we do. You have nothing to worry about.” Ignis squeezed Lore’s hand in reassurance before tugging again and moving faster to their destination.  It wasn’t long before they reached the locker room and Ignis left Lore by the door into training room while he changed. Moments later he returned and they walked into the training room to find Gladio already there swinging his great sword in a graceful upward arch and then back down. He spun to do so again but stopped when he saw Ignis and the man that was with him earlier. Melancholy began to creep back up on the shield but he did a few stretches before blowing out his stress in one long breath.

“Hey Iggy how are you doing and who is your new friend?” Gladio was proud that he had kept his voice even. He just wanted this man to leave so he could have his time with Ignis. The advisor pushed his way into the room and toward the lager man. Lore suddenly wary of this man named Gladio. He was sure he could feel the dislike rolling off of the other man but he continued to smile as Ignis pushed him forward hand in the small of his back. When they were close enough Lore put his hand out to shake Gladio’s as Ignis introduced him.

“Gladio this is Lore Layten he is the Cleigne ambassador that has come to discuss a refugee agreement between Cleigne and Insomnia.” The shield took the other man’s hand firmly enough to hurt but not injure and gave it a shake then let go, immediately turning away but not before seeing the grimace pass over the shorter man's face. Gladio moved to the middle of the room and swung his sword up to sit on his shoulder.

“Iggy I’m really in the mood to fight tonight are you sure you are up for it?” Ignis took this as a challenge and he was not one to back down from one and he replied quickly.

“You are on Gladio, to first blood and no magic.” Ignis stated simply as his daggers appeared in his hands and he took his ready position in front of the dark haired man.  He received a nod in agreement before Gladio was charging forward faster than Ignis anticipated. Glad the he had taken to an acrobatic fighting style Ignis was able to back flip as the great sword swung horizontal through empty air where his stomach had just been. Ignis put two more flips between them before running in a half circle to the left of Gladio and charging. Gladio pivoted with his left foot to bring his sword in a deadly arch diagonally down but at the last second Ignis juked back and cartwheeled to the right to make a flurry of slashes across the shields chest. With natural born reflexes Gladio released the sword with his right hand jumped back the daggers missing by mere inches. Amidst this action he flipped his left hand facing opposite the normal way on his sword just as fast to bring his blade parallel to his body to use as a shield and to get in close to the advisor who was now closer than Gladio imagined he wanted to be. Right hand reaching out he latched onto Ignis’s shirt and pulled forward causing the lithe man to stumble.

“Come on Iggy you’ll have to better than that.” He taunted before he was surprised by the other man. After his stumble Ignis was able to reestablish his footing quickly and use Gladio’s right leg as a step to flip up and over the tall man causing his fingers to twist in his shirt. The larger man let go and shook out his hand placing it back on the sword.

“I still have a few steps in this dance.” Lore watched completely awestruck by these two men. Ignis was way more than just an advisor. Ignis was perfection personified. As the spar continued Lore realized that Gladio was a threat even though Ignis had told him otherwise. He could see how the larger man’s eyes reveled in Ignis’s glistening muscles. The way he grinned when Ignis got so close they could touch. Before Lore realized what was happening jealously was beginning to boil in his blood. Realizing his distraction he turned back to the spar to see Ignis struggling against Gladio. Somehow Gladio had knocked the advisor’s daggers away and managed to get him into a sleeper hold. Lore was sure this battle was over now. Ignis, not one to give up calmed himself before taking action. He went loose in Gladio’s arms hoping the other man would loosen his grip. He knew the shield would never willingly cause him harm so if Gladio thought he was close to blacking out he would began to ease up. Ignis smiled as Gladio did exactly what was expected. His mind racing Ignis bent his knees and pushed up and out away from the shields body and then brought his knees and feet in so that he was swinging down in a kneeling position using the massive arms that held his neck to hold and then push down with his body weight to bring his feet crashing into the knees of the taller man. Gladio cried out in surprise and dropped the advisor quickly as he stumbled back away from the other man. Ignis made a dash for his two daggers that lay side by side about ten feet away. About 3 feet away Ignis suddenly lost traction on the floor his right ankle popping outward with a snap his left slipping underneath his body as his chest collided hard with the floor. He wasn’t aware he was making any noise until a towering mass of muscle was kneeled beside him concern etched into a face that seemed to seep into every fiber of his being.

“Gladio my ankle…” Was all he could get out through some wheezing left over from having the wind knocked out of him.

“Iggy let me see.” The shields voice was calming to the injured man and Ignis allowed Gladio to inspect the foot.

“Damn Iggy I don’t think it’s broken but you are going to be hella sore for several days.” The warmth from Gladio’s hands was soothing to the fierce pain that engulfed his senses. Lucky for larger man Ignis was in so much pain that he didn’t realize that Gladio had put one arm under his knees and the other around his back and lifted the lighter man with ease.

“Gladiolus put me down right now.” The other demanded earning a chuckle from his ride.

“Calm down Iggy. Let’s get you to the locker room so I can check you over.” Ignis crossed his arm indignantly. Ignis hated to show weakness to anyone. It went against everything in his being. By this time Lore had made it over to the two men concern flashing in his eyes as Ignis was carried from the training room and sat down on a bench. Gladio was careful to not jar his ankle as much as he could and the advisor was relieved to be out of the others arms and sitting on his own accord.

“Gladio, Lore I’m sorry this is not how I expected things to go tonight.” The shield smirked and patted Ignis on the shoulder.

“Listen Iggy these things happen. There was no way you could have prevented it. I’m going to go get a potion I’ll be right back.” Gladio jumped up and hurried to a room off to the side. Lore took this time to check on the injured man.

“Ignis are you alright? You gave me quite the fright.” Lore placed his hands gently around the now swollen ankle. Ignis gave a sigh of relief as the warmth from the ambassador hands soothed the aching joint.

“I’m sorry Lore. It was not my intention to do so but I’m afraid someone was quiet careless in the training room. There was water on the floor and that is what caused me to slip.” Now upon closer inspection he could see the wet spots on Ignis’s pant leg. It was then that the shield made his return and followed the ambassador’s line of site to the water spot on the spectacle wearing man’s pants. He kneeled down and gave a growl of frustration causing Lore to moved over quickly not want to add to the larger man’s sudden anger.

“I’ve told them a thousand times to keep their water to the edges of the room. I’ll find out who it was and made sure they are punished. I’m sorry Iggy.” Gladio popped the top off the potion and began to pour it over Ignis’s ankle.

“Gladio it’s alright. I am fine now. So I would greatly appreciate it if you did not go killing anyone in my honor.” Ignis tried to make light of the situation. He absolutely hated being the center on this kind of attention.  Gladio gave a chuckle at this as he rubbed the last of the potion into the swollen skin that was beginning to go down with the aid of the potion.

“Sorry but no can do. They could have seriously hurt you or someone else with their carelessness. As crownsguard we are sworn to protect all of those that fall under the kingdom just as the royalty themselves. If I cannot teach them that then I’m not doing my job.” Ignis was struck by how serious Gladio truly was and it disturbed him to think the shield thought any less of his own self but before he could speak Gladio was already speaking.

“Listen you go home and put your foot up. The swelling should go all the way down in the next hour. Don’t do anything for the rest of the day.” Then the shield turned to Lore. Gladio did not try to hide his dislike from the man.

“See that he puts his foot up and stays off of it for the rest of the night.” Lore was quick to nod and Gladio turned and left the room. Ignis sat almost dumbfounded by the events of the spar. Only when Lore put his arm around Ignis’s shoulder did it drawn him out of his daze.

“So it seems as though I may have some competition.” The advisor frowned as they slowly stood up.

“Don’t be silly Lore. Gladio is like that with everyone.” Ignis tested his foot on the floor and grimaced when he put pressure on it.

“Keep telling yourself that Ignis but I saw the way he was looking at you. It’s the same way I do.” Giving Lore the side eye he decided to dismiss the idea. There was no way that Gladio could be interested in him…could he? Now that it was brought to his attention by someone that was interested in him he wondered if there could be any sense of truth in it. He felt Lore tug him forward and he was not looking forward to the walk to his car.

“I suppose I should be jealous of such a thing.” It seemed more of a statement than a question but Ignis was still horrified by it. How could he be entertaining the thoughts of Gladio being interested while the man who had asked permission to court him was currently arm wrapped around him, helping him get to his car.

“I’m so sorry Lore. No it’s nothing you should be jealous of. Not in the least. If you don’t mind I would very much like for you to come to my apartment. I don’t expect that I can drive with my foot this way.” Lore gave a small smile.

“I would do anything for you Ignis all you have to do I ask. Let’s get you home so that I can take care of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

After a week had passed Ignis was glad that his ankle had made a quick recovery. His work had backed up in the first few days and now he was not looking forward to the piles he had to catch up on. There was one thing that he enjoyed about being out of commission though. Lore had spent the entire week with him at his apartment helping. In the first two days Lore wouldn’t let Ignis up to do anything. The advisor found this to be both incredibly endearing but also terribly aggravating. For as long as Ignis could remember he had been alone. Of course he had Noctis, but the prince was not with him every day either. Now that he was older he had Prompto and Gladio although he also did not have them with him every day. The shield and Ignis didn’t get to talk outside of training but he did consider the bulking man a close friend. He was looking forward to picking his training back up with the other man. Gladio texted Ignis throughout the week to check on him and had even stopped by yesterday much to Lore’s dismay. The ambassador had spent the visit placing himself in between Gladio and the advisor. Ignis was rather annoyed with the man, so much so that he didn’t wake the other to tell him goodbye this morning. It was something Lore asked of him every day going forward but Ignis wanted to leave this morning without arguing. Currently he was in the citadel on his way to a council meeting when he heard a deep voice rumble his name.

“Iggy!” The advisor turned to face Gladio who was jogging toward him.

“Hey how is the ankle? Do you think you would be up for some training later?” Gladio’s smile seemed infectious because Ignis found himself smiling back.

“It is perfectly fine now Gladio thank you and yes of course, I have time later. I have missed training.” Ignis received a heavy pat to his shoulder in response as he looked down at his watch.

“Listen Gladio, I’m sorry I don’t have time to speak with you. I’m due for a meeting in ten minutes but I will see you at five.” Gladio watched the advisor turn around and put out his hand to capture Ignis’s arm gently.

“Hey real quick some of the Glaives and Crownsguard are going out tonight at seven and I want you to come. Do you think you can make it?” The shorter man turned his head slightly to look up into piercing amber eyes. Gladio felt as though the brilliant green eyes could see straight through to his thoughts.

“Well…I still have quite a bit of work to catch up on but I will let you know tonight during training.” Gladio accepted this with a nod and let the other man on his way. It felt great to stand up after hours of sitting in a meeting about some meaningless argument over a land disagreement among Insomnia’s own Lords. It was foolish and if Ignis had the choice both men would be stripped of their lands so that it could be put forth for some good instead of being the source of an argument between two old childish men. Swiftly he made his way out and set a path to the gardens. He pulled out his phone to check the time and was instantly bombarded by missed calls and texts from Lore. Most were asking why he didn’t wake him this morning and where he was at, but as he scrolled down, the messages began to seem more argumentative. By now he had made it to the garden and sequestered himself off of the main path and to the small opening where he had first met Lore. He hit the call button and the phone rang once before it was answered angrily.

“Why didn’t you respond to my texts?” The ambassador’s voice was deep and demanding which immediately irritated Ignis causing him to snap back.

“Someone was in a meeting for the last five hours. So they have been a little busy with other things. What did you think you were doing calling so many times? You know I am busy.” There was a sigh from the other man and the next part made Ignis’s blood boil.

“Maybe if you had done the one thing that I ask of you, we wouldn’t be having this argument. All you have to do is wake me up and let me know that you are leaving. It’s not hard Ignis. It’s a wonder how you accomplish what you do if you cannot follow one simple instruction.” Lore replied and Ignis stood still, struggling with his temper. It was difficult but he knew he had to keep his head because Lore sure wasn’t.

“First of all, my accomplishments have anything to do with what we are talking about. Second, the reason you said that was to hurt me. Third, I don’t know where you get the idea that I am to do as you say. Fourth, what has gotten into you Lore? Why are you being like this?” Ignis sighed wearily into the phone when heard the other man snort.

“You know what Ignis, with all your intelligence you still can’t figure it out. It is disappointing. I’m not going to have this conversation over the phone I want you to come home.” Insulting his intelligence was a good way to make Ignis upset but he knew the words spoke were out of anger. He took a deep breath before he dropped the bomb on Lore.

“I can’t come home now. I have training with Gladio in a few minutes and then I have to see to Noctis. After that I’m going out with the Glaives and Crownsguard for a while so it will be late before I return.” Complete silence was the only reply he got for a few seconds before the storm hit.

“You mean you are going out with Gladio?” Ignis was surprised with how calm Lore’s voice was but he decided to tread gently. “Gladio will be there considering he is part of the crownsguard, certainly, but so will everyone else.” He could almost hear the wheels turning in the ambassador’s head.

“No. You will come home after you see to the prince.” Lore tone was final and this made the advisor even more irritated.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do Lore even if you are my boyfriend. I will see you when I get home.” Ignis was about to end the call when Lore’s reply to that sent ice straight through his body.

“Are you fucking him?” Immediately Ignis ended the call and checked that his phone had remained on silent. He remained still for several minutes before he made his way out of the garden and to the locker room. Quickly he changed into a dark purple t-shirt and some dark gray jogging pants and then picked up his phone to check the time but was met with a message that said

“Are you? Come home after training.” The advisor tossed his phone angrily into the locker.

“Careful Iggy you’re going to break it.” The deep rumble of Gladio’s voice seemed to have a calming effect on Ignis. He turned to look at the larger man. Gladio was leaning in the doorway to the training room with one forearm up on the door frame clad in a black ribbed tank top and dark grey sweatpants. As soon as green eyes locked with amber Gladio was moving forward and came to stand right in front of Ignis.

“Hey Iggy what’s wrong?” Ignis turned away and quickly pulled himself together, taking time to check that his phone wasn’t damaged from his anger before placing it into the locker with his clothing. When he turned back to shield, Gladio had a look of concern on his face and Ignis hated that he had put it there.

“It’s nothing that I cannot handle Gladio. Would you like to start now?” It was hard for Ignis to keep his voice and face calm. It had been a very long time since he had been so angry and worried. They had only been together a week but they had been talking for just over six months. He loved Lore he was sure of that but the man knew how to hurt him and he used it to his advantage. His thoughts wouldn’t stop as he followed Gladiolus into the training room. Ignis wondered why he even had tried a relationship. He was not good at this. Since the beginning all he had managed to do was cause Lore to be upset and he hated it. Ignis could feel the shield glancing at him as they made their way into the room and began their stretches. The advisor thanked the six that Gladio hadn’t asked any more questions even though he could see the thoughts rolling in his amber gaze. Lore said that Gladio had feelings for him but Ignis had never sensed that himself. This was the main reason for the discord between them but Ignis thought this was completely unfounded and unfair to the shield. He had been training with the dark haired man for years and he had never given a reason to think that they could be anything other than friends. From the moment Gladio had walked into the door way to see Ignis throw his phone he knew there was something wrong. He also knew that he probably shouldn’t allow the advisor to spar when he was angry but the shield couldn’t help himself. It was fascinating to see the stoic look on his face gone and replaced with anger and hurt. Gladio wasn’t enjoying that Ignis was upset but the advisor had always kept a very tight lid on his emotions and it made the shield wonder what had happened for him to make that face.

“So how do you want do this today Iggy?” He question as Ignis stood up from the last of his stretches.

“To fifteen points?” Ignis replied summoning daggers into his hands and giving them a twirl. Gladio grunted an affirmative and they began. Gladio was surprised when Ignis rushed him first thing. So he quickly moved his sword with his left hand vertically parallel of his body, blade facing down to block but also farther enough away that he could switch hands or position in a split second. The advisor feinted back at the last second and spun to the left coming at the shield from the side but the larger man was ready. Gladio spun to his left, flipping his hand right side up, pushing the sword diagonally down and out hoping Ignis would have to back off or jump over the blade. As Ignis spun he came upon the blade at his feet and he decided to flip up over it. Powerful legs bent and pushed upwards and Ignis could feel his body turning in air. Gladio waited for the smaller man’s body to be directly over him when he reached up with his free hand and grabbed the advisor by the arm pulling downward. Ignis gasped when he felt the shield’s hand on his arm and braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. Gladio used his superior strength to slow Ignis so that he didn’t injure himself when he hit. The impact was not nearly as bad as it as it could have been but it did cause the air to rush from his lungs as he lay face down on the floor trying to breathe.

“That’s one for me Iggy. Do you understand what went wrong there?” You could hear the laughter in Gladio’s voice at first but it took on a teaching quality with the question. Ignis shakily pushed himself up and got to his knees.

“Apparently I’m not a transparent as I was hoping.” His answer was quick and the shield could see the irritation on the younger man’s face.

“Yes that is true but not the main culprit. You have to pay attention Iggy. You left yourself open by not keeping up with where my right hand was. Assuming will get you killed in battle and you assumed I had both hands on my sword. Am I wrong?” Ignis kept his gaze down as he seemed not to be able to control his temper. Gladio was correct of course but he was mad at himself for making such a stupid mistake.

“Yes, that would be correct Gladio. I shall endeavor not to make that mistake again.” The advisor turned away from the shield and tugged on his gloves before picking up his dropped daggers. Gladio watched the smaller man tug on his gloves. This was something Ignis did when he was stressed. When you watched Ignis as close as he did, you noticed small things like that and knew what their meaning was. Before he knew it, Ignis hefted his blades into position and turned to face him. Gladio raised his sword and began to circle to the right. Meanwhile Ignis was trying to plan out his next move but was rushed to act when the shield leapt forward bring his sword down vertically. The blow would have split the advisor straight down the middle if it had connected but at the last second Ignis threw himself into a cartwheel to the left. When his legs were in the air he twisted his body and brought his left leg down into a sweep. Gladio sword hit the floor sticking into it a bit. He already was following the lithe man and realized his intentions. Using his lodged sword to his advantage, Gladio pushed up with his legs and pulled his body up with his impressive upper arm strength almost at a ninety degree angle with his sword. He used his momentum to swing his right leg down in a kick that caught Ignis directly in his left shoulder causing the shorter man to loose balance and skid across the floor a bit, daggers sliding in the opposite direction. Gladio landed heavily onto his feet and pulled hard on the hilt of his sword to dislodge it.

“What happened there?” The deep rumble of the shield’s voice grated on Ignis’s nerves as he sat up. Frustration filled the younger man as he picked himself and his daggers off of the floor once again.

"I failed to predict your actions.” He said simply and this caused Gladio to sigh.

“No, that’s not it. You are not paying attention and are definitely not thinking things through. Where is your head today Ignis?” Ignis could hear the disappointment in the shield’s tone and he almost couldn’t take it. Why did he always have to cause trouble for everyone?

“My apologies Gladio, I am feeling under the weather today.” The reply was hurried and Gladio could see right through it. As his sword disappeared, he took a few steps up and stood in front of Ignis and placed both hands on smaller shoulders.

“Listen Iggy, if you’re feeling bad don’t push yourself. You do that enough as is. If you don’t want to come with me tonight, then that is okay too. If something is bothering you, know that you can always count on me to help if I can, all you have to do is ask.” More emotion passed through the smaller man than he thought he could handle and he had to turn away from the shield.

“Thank you Gladiolus. I feel that we should cut this session short. After I see to Noctis, I will text you to let you know if I will go out with you tonight.” Gladio removed his hands from Ignis and the advisor turned and made his way back to locker room. Before he even got to his locker could hear his phone vibrating. Ignis opened the locker and picked up the phone expecting to become angry but was surprised to find that Noctis was the one calling. Answering quickly, he took a second to flip his phone off of silent.

“Highness, Is everything alright?” His voice had taken on a concerned tone since the prince did not normally call him unless it was urgent. Most times Noct opted to shoot him a text if he needed anything.

“Hey specs. Can you come pick us up? I’m with Prompto at the arcade and there is this guy that is following us around trying to get pictures. We have told him to go away but he just keeps staring at us.” An icy chill went down the advisors spine at Noctis’s words.

“Noctis stay with Prompto and stay out in the open were you can be seen. Gladio is in the next room stay on the phone with me. I’m going to go get him.” Ignis ran, bursting through the training room door. The shield was standing on the far side of the room where the wooden practice weapons were kept. The sudden noise caused him to turn around and see Ignis barreling toward him, phone to his ear with a terrified look that Gladio had never seen before.

“Ignis what…” Gladio didn’t get to finish before Ignis was talking, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

“Gladio is your motorcycle here? There is a man following Noctis and Prompto. We have to go to them.” At this Gladio started running, now pulling Ignis by their joined hands. He quickly made his way through the Citadel and to the parking Garage. Letting go of the advisor’s hand he jumped onto the bike and kicked it to start. The larger man reached to the back into the small compartment and pulled out a helmet quickly jamming it on. Ignis ran to his own vehicle opened the door and jumped in. He didn’t wait for the other man he knew Gladio would follow, his tires squealing as he took off. The drive to the arcade was way shorter than it should have been and Ignis had kept Noctis on the phone until they had got to the parking lot in which Noctis told him where they would be inside before ending the call. It was lucky for Gladio that he was driving his motorcycle because the shield pulled up right at the door and parked. Ignis unfortunately had to drive a block to the parking garage but lucked out when he found a spot on the second floor. His phone let off a kweh and he pulled his phone from his training pants pocket. It was Gladio saying that the boys were at the food court and they would wait for him there. In the time in had taken to for him to make his way to the front door Ignis had become increasingly irritated because at this moment Lore had begun to text him again. It was still all the things they had been arguing about. Most were asking where he was and if he was with Gladio. He turned it back to silent and made his way to the others. As promised Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio were sitting at a table by the food court, the blonde jumping up and down waiving to them. Ignis locked eyes with the shield as the larger man glanced in the direction of the drink station. Before either man could speak Prompto had already begun.

“That man over there standing by the drink machine is the one that has been following us. He hasn’t tried anything other than snapping photos but he has been creeping all night.” Ignis looked to Noctis giving him a once over before doing the same to the blonde. He just needed to reassure himself they were alright. His gaze then followed along the crowd of people, back to the man in question. Currently the man was standing staring longingly back at Ignis. It made the advisor feel discomfited.

“Hey specs I’ve never seen you out in normal clothes? What gives?” Noctis commented casually finally taking in the advisor’s clothing. Ignis keeping his line of sight on the offending man replied in an uptight tone.

“You are the prince. Your safety is of the upmost importance as well as Prompto no matter what myself or Gladio are currently engaged in. I did not have time to change from my training gear. I’m sorry we are not presentable highness.” Noctis chose not to say anything back with how tense Ignis was. He knew the advisor didn’t mean anything by it. Gladio could see the man leering at Ignis as soon as he had walked up and it made his blood boil. He was appreciative that Noctis was trying to draw Iggy’s attention away. Ignis was defiantly looking back but he could tell the advisor was uncomfortable. Gladio decided to stand up and take a step forward blocking Ignis from the other man’s gaze. As soon as he did he locked eyes with the dark haired greasy looking man. The shields size was enough to intimidate most people and this man seem no different. He took one look at the bulking man and left the building. Gladio was glad the man was smart enough to know that he didn’t want to fight the shield. Ignis was relieved Gladio had taken the man’s eyes off of him. He began to draw Noctis and Prompto to each of his sides.

“Stay close to me. When we get outside you will stay with Gladiolus so that I can fetch the car.” Ignis began moving leaving no room for argument but also keeping alert as they moved to the door. Gladio sensing them, moved behind so that he could watch their exit. Once outside Ignis turned to the shield but was interrupted again by the hyper blonde.

“See Noct I told you that we needed to call Mom and Dad. They always know what to do.” Ignis’s eyes widened in the same fashion that Gladio’s did and he couldn’t help but smile. The shield still staying alert couldn’t help but respond.

“I take it you are Mom and I’m Dad. You did a terrible job raising our children. One that doesn’t know when to keep quiet and one that is lazy.” Ignis slapped the shield on the arm and got a chuckle for his trouble.

“Hey! Don’t talk about us as if we are not here.” Prompto replied and Noctis was looking at them as if they had grown another head. Ignis shook off his mirth and spoke straight to Gladio.

“Stay here with them and I will go get the car.” With a nod of the shield’s head Ignis was off. He had been unable to park close so he had quiet the walk to get to the car. The arcade was located in the middle of downtown Insomnia and most businesses didn’t have any parking near them. He had been lucky to find a spot as close as he had. Giving his surroundings a once over he moved to the car and reached for the handle.

“Don’t move four eyes.” Ignis froze as he heard the gun click. A single set of footsteps could be heard coming from the car to the right of his. His back was now facing that car and he did not remove his hand from the handle of his own. Footsteps could be heard as the unidentified man walked around the back of the car and made his way up to Ignis’s right side.

“Turn around.” He did as he was told and came face to face with the greasy man from before. Held in the man’s left hand was the gun pointed straight at the advisors chest. The man stepped in close pressing his body flush against Ignis, the gun moving up under his chin. Ignis tried to keep his face level but the overwhelming stench from the other man and the erection he could feel pressed into his pelvis caused him to make a disgusted face.

"I was happy getting pictures of those two boys in there. Beautiful they are but then you and the large man had to come a ruin my fun. That’s okay though. You are much better than those boys.” The man stepped back a bit and turned Ignis to his right and gave him a push in the back and place the barrel of the gun at the base of the advisor head.

“Walk. It was lucky that I was still in the area. I watched you separate from the others and assumed you would have parked here. I was a little ahead of you hidden watching. I didn’t dare think I would be lucky enough to be close enough to your car for this.” Ignis felt the fear pass through him the man was forcing his to walk south of wear he parked. That led to a room in the center of the garage that housed the elevator. He needed to figure a way out of this. He had only been gone a few minutes Gladio would come looking very soon if he wasn’t already. If they made it to the elevator it would put them where they wouldn’t be seen. Ignis decided to slow his speed gradually to give the shield time. He received a bash to the back of his head with the butt of the gun. The hit was enough to cause him to fall but not injure so that he couldn’t fight. He put both hands out in front to catch himself and then pushed up using his feet and arms to propel his leg up using his heel to kick the man just under the chin. His free foot came up and then down as the other foot followed it down basically allowing him to do a front flip with a kick. With how close the man had been he didn’t get a much force as he hoped. It seemed to have only caused the man to stumble back a bit before righting himself. He landed on his feet, turned around with his daggers now in his hands ready to strike, knowing he had to act quickly. His right arm let loose the dagger in a throw that caught the man right in the left shoulder. This being the same arm he was holding the gun in caused the man to jerk and a shot rang out right before the gun clatter onto the asphalt, echoing in the silent park garage. White hot pain laced through Ignis and he grabbed the outside of his right arm between the elbow and shoulder. He could feel blood but knew it couldn’t have been that bad because his dagger had thrown off the man’s aim. The greasy man looked up from the ground where he was currently laying grimacing in pain. He locked eyes with advisor and then the dropped gun. Ignis moved far quicker than the man thought he was capable of. So when Ignis was on top of his adversary with his other dagger at his throat the man let out a cry of surprise. It was then he could hear the others voices and realized his phone was vibrating. He used his injured arm to pull the phone out to answer. It was Gladio and Ignis could hear the panic in his voice.

“Iggy I swear to the six! Where are you?” Ignis sighed.

“You are close I can hear you. Walk about 100 feet to the south of where my car is parked. You won’t miss us.”

“Us… Hang on Iggy I’ll be there in a second.” Concern was evident in the shield’s voice. The greasy man began to laugh.

“So the dark haired man is your lover. What I wouldn’t give to be him. I bet you love when he shoves his cock into that perfect mouth. Do you scream with pleasure as he takes you savagely?” Ignis jammed his dagger further into the man’s throat but it didn’t seem to faze the man at all.

“I would love to tie you up and fuck you until you couldn’t move. I’d fill you with my seed until you were so full that it would seep out of you.” Ignis needed this man to stop talking. He could feel the man’s erection against his ass as he was straddling the creep to keep him held down. The greasy man lifted his hips up to thrust against Ignis when the others came into view. Gladio moved faster than Ignis gave him credit for and before he knew it strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him free and standing him up to the side. The man made to move after him but the shield was quicker as he punched the man right in the jaw knocking the man unconscious. Noctis and Prompto had caught up and were now fussing over Ignis’s bleeding arm. Gladio turned to find Noctis, his magic permeating the air around them, with his eyes closed and a hand resting over the wound on Ignis’s arm. The advisor was looking at the unconscious man with stoic expression but in his eyes was an emotion only Gladio noticed. Ignis was rattled by whatever the man had been saying when they arrived.

“Iggy are you hurt anywhere besides your arm?” Prompto was frantically looking over the advisor as Noctis healed the wound they knew of. It wasn’t until Gladio had made his way over and pulled Ignis into his arms that that the smaller man began to respond.

"Gladio! Release me this instance!” he exclaimed in surprise as he tried to push away and the bigger man let go with one arm but kept the other around Ignis’s shoulder.

"Calm down Iggy. There are some Glaives on the way to gather this creep up right now.” As if to confirm his words Gladio’s phone rang and he answered.

“We are on the second level by the elevators. Yes I’ll have him do it right now. Ignis, but he is fine now.” He swiped across the phone and put it back in his pocket and looked at the prince.

“Call your father.” Gladio told Noctis and the prince and Prompto took a few steps away to do so. By then they could hear the Glaives and a few seconds later they were coming around the wall. Nyx Ulric was in the lead and he made straight for Gladio but spared a glance for the prone man on the asphalt. Tossing his keys to the glaive, he watched with relief as the man was hauled away to get what he deserved.

“My motorcycle is in front of the arcade. Can you have one of the glaives take it to Ignis’s apartment? I’m going to take Prompto, Noctis, and then Ignis home.” Nyx looked From Gladio to Ignis and then at the larger man’s arm around the advisor’s shoulder and gave a nod. By this time Noctis and Prompto had come back over and now the prince was holding the phone out to Ignis.

“My dad wants to talk to you.” The advisor took it and placed it to his ear.

“Your majesty?” he spoke softly.

“Ignis are you alright?” The voice on the phone was concerned and it made Ignis smile.

“Yes your majesty. I am perfectly fine thanks to Noctis.” There was a sigh of relief before the king responded.

“I’m relieved to hear that Ignis. I want to personally thank you for protecting Noctis but always remember your life is important as well. An attack on the crown’s advisor is like an attack on the crown itself. This man will be held to the full extent of the law. Take care of yourself Ignis and take the next two days off to relax.” Ignis was very grateful for the king’s words. Regis has always been a just king.

“Thank you your majesty.” Ignis heard the line go dead and handed the phone back to the prince.

“Come on Iggy lets go.” With reluctance Gladio finally let go of the other man when they made it to the car. Once everyone was piled in and secured, he took off. On the way Noctis demanded that Prompto was going to stay with him tonight and that was fine by Gladio. The boys were happy to get to the apartment and bid the two men goodnight. The shield was worried about Ignis. The advisor had been unusually quite during the trip only saying goodnight to the prince and Prompto. The shield kept sneaking glances at him trying to access the man. Ignis was hard to read any day but Gladio had been watching him for years and had perfected the reading of the stoic man’s moods. What the greasy man had said to Ignis had affected him on a much deeper level than Gladio thought. It was nearly 11pm when they reached the advisor’s apartment. They exited the car and made their way toward the apartment. Gladio was happy to see his motorcycle in the lot and went to it as Ignis followed silently. He quickly put in the code for the compartment on the back to find his key and helmet and looked to Ignis who was standing watching him.

“Hey Iggy, are you going to be ok?” He asked with concern. Ignis sighed and gave the man a slight smile.

“Yes. I’ll be fine. Thank you Gladio, for everything. The king has given me the next two days off, I’m not sure what I will do with the time.” Gladio gave a laugh at that.

“Relax, you could use it. Listen Iggy, I know that man said something to upset you and whatever it was its not true. He was a creep and you shouldn’t take stock in what a crazy man says.” Gladio reached out and pulled his friend into his arms once more but before Ignis could respond the shield let go and trotted over to his bike and left. Ignis stood dumbfound. Gladio had pulled him into his arm twice tonight. Maybe Lore and the greasy man were right. Maybe Gladio did think him more than a friend.

The moon was bright and full tonight and Ignis took a moment to appreciate its beauty. Today had been awful and he was not looking forward to the confrontation he was about to walk into. He took a glance up at the balcony of the apartment and was surprised to see Lore looking down at him. Unease slowly made itself know in his heart. There was no way Lore hadn’t seen Gladio’s embrace. Resigning himself to his fate he made his way up to apartment and unlocked the door. He was met at the door by a furious Lore.

“Where the fuck have you been and what the fuck was that?” Ignis didn’t let this get to him but he took a few steps and threw his arms around the angry man. To say that Lore was stunned would have been an understatement but the ambassador put his arms around Ignis to draw him in closer.

“I’m sorry Lore. I didn’t go out with Gladio tonight. The prince was out with his friend and we were called during our training session. There was a man bothering the boys. Gladio and I had to make a mad dash to the arcade where the boys were. We scared the man off but when I went to get the car he came at me with a gun. He was going to take me but I managed to get the upper hand on him but not before he shot me.” Ignis quickly placed a finger over Lore’s lips as he sucked in a breath.

“Noctis healed me I am fine but that man he said some terrible things to me and Gladio helped me afterwards. I’m sorry you are so angry about him. I’m sorry I made you mad. I don’t want to fight tonight so please can we just go to bed?” Lore placed a gentle kiss on Ignis’s forehead before pushing away and taking the drained man by the hand, leading to their bedroom. Lore helped Ignis undress and get cleaned up. There was a lot of blood on him that made Lore’s heart hurt. Once he got Ignis comfortable on the bed he starting kissing the man like he would never see him again.

“Ignis, I was so close to losing you tonight. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you.” Ignis was looking at Lore finally relaxed.

“Tell me what?” He replied.

“That despite our argument, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first heard your voice. My sweet Ignis what would I do without you?” Ignis eyes widened at this revelation. Lore loved him? Ignis had been a terrible boyfriend causing nothing but trouble for the other man.

“Ignis I want tonight to be the night. Can I make you mine?” Ignis nodded his consent and lore graced him with a kiss that nearly stole his soul. How can this man be so understanding and put up with his selfishness? Ignis didn’t know but he was willing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way different then the original draft I began with. Please let me know what you think. I am eager to improve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first half of this chapter is about what Ignis sees in Lore. The second half is all Gladio. Clarus also drops a few bombshells on his son.

Sunlight filtered in through the opened widow and fell across the sleeping man’s face. Ignis began to stir at the brightness suddenly in the room. Opening bleary eyes, he yawned as warmth kissed his skin everywhere the light touched. He closed his eyes contemplating trying to go back to sleep but the sudden smell of food was the deciding factor. Slowly he began to stretch and grimaced at the soreness in his lower back. It also brought a smile to the sleepy man face as well. Lore had been so gentle and understanding last night and Ignis couldn’t have loved him more in that moment. Carefully he threw the sheets off, slowly got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom.  It was then that he noticed the rose petals on the floor that lead to the door and up to the garden tub. Steam rose from the water in the filled tub and petals were spread around its rim, a few floating along the water’s surface.

 

Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he carefully stepped into the tub and lowered gently into the blissfully warm water. He almost could feel the tension release in his body as he relaxed into the bath. Last night’s event once again brought a smile to his lips. After Lore had taken him into the bedroom they had spoken in length about the arcade and the man following the two boys. Lore had pushed Ignis onto his back as he lavished kisses along the healed skin of his shoulder and he praised the advisor for doing his duty. Lore had also begged and pleaded that Ignis be more careful and with a kiss he assure the ambassador he would.

 

Soft jazz could be heard coming from the opened window in the bedroom. There was a small eatery down on the corner of his black that invited all kinds of different musicians to play. This week had been jazz week and Ignis had often found himself out on his balcony late at night with Lore, enjoying the music. With reluctance he finally made the decision to get up and get dressed based on the fact that he had stopped smelling the food as strongly. Quickly he wrapped the towel around his now soothed body and walked back into the bedroom. He was surprised to find an outfit consisting of a light blue t-shirt and black jogger pants already lain across the bed waiting for him. Ignis dressed quickly and made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

 

There were dishes piled neatly in the sink that was filled with soapy water and all the counter tops and stove had been cleaned. A light breeze flew through the kitchen alerting Ignis to the fact that his balcony door had to be open. He turned and made his way out onto the veranda. Lore was sitting at the small table smiling gently at him. There were two plates with delicious looking omelets topped with cheese bacon and green onions.  He returned the smile and sat down across from his lover.

“Are you feeling better this morning Ignis?” Lore’s voice was like velvet to his ears this morning as he stood from his own seat at the table and slipped his arms around Ignis placing a light kiss on the refreshed man’s forehead and then lips. He directed the advisor to his seat and Ignis sat down when Lore pulled his chair out for him.

“Very much Lore. Thank you for the bath.” Ignis looked down at his food uncertain. This was all too new to him and for the first time in a long while he felt out of his element. Lore picked up his own fork and began to eat and Ignis soon followed suit.

“This is wonderful Lore.” He exclaimed not realizing just how hungry he truly was. Lore gave a light laugh before replying.

“Eat up Ignis. I plan to spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in bed with you. Then tonight I have something special planned.”  Ignis was struck by the endearing looking Lore was giving him and nodded before continuing his breakfast.

 

 

 

Gladio had trouble sleeping that night after the incident with Ignis. His dreams kept him jerking awake all night, consciousness making up all kinds of terrifying ways for Ignis to meet his end at the hands of the greasy man. He shifted out of bed, noting the clock read 4:15am and walked to the living room of the Amicitia estate and flopped down on the couch, stretching out. Yesterday had been difficult for him to see Ignis’s irritability and be unable to help.  Then the whole fiasco with Noctis and Prompto at the arcade happened. Ignis had been hurt and Gladio could see it in the advisor’s eyes that what the man had said had caused pain. He wanted so badly to know what was said but was infinitely glad that he did not know.

Suddenly the front door opened slightly creaking and out of nowhere Jared appeared with two steaming mugs of tea that he placed of the coffee table before the couch. After they were set down he swiftly made his way over to the door to help Clarus take off his armor and then gently guided the tired man over to the chair beside Gladio.  Clarus sighed heavily as he sunk down slowly into the chair that seemed to engulf the large man.

“It’s awfully late for you to just now be coming home. Is everything alright Dad?” Gladio asked worriedly. Clarus rubbed a hand over his face as leaned back into the chair as far as he could closing his eyes.

“The King was furious about what happened last night and wanted to hold an emergency council meeting to deal with the traitor.” Gladio shifted more to face his father at this.

“I’m sorry Dad. I should have been with Noctis at the arcade and we all should have gone with Ignis to get the car.” Guilt over what had happened to the advisor was eating away at the prince’s shield. Clarus’s eyes opened to lock with his son’s.

“No, you and Ignis did exactly what you should have. Being a shield does not mean one always takes the hit Gladio. Unfortunately those that we hold dear, often takes a hit for us. That does not mean you are doing a poor job it means that you have a true bond. Also Regis wanted this man investigated and had Cor look into it. Strangely this man’s background for the last two years has suspiciously been wiped clean.  I’m worried about what that means. We thought that this was originally about the prince but now I am not so sure.” Gladio thought about that for a moment before replying.

“What do you mean by that? What is going on dad?” Clarus shifted a little to get a better look at his son contemplating whether or not he should fill him in. He knew more about his son then Gladio thought he did and Clarus wondered if he should tell him his intuition. Gladio could feel his father sizing him up and something deep inside him knew that it was very important that he hear what his father wanted to say.

“Dad if there is anything that I can do to protect those I hold dear and I am going to do so but I can’t if I do not have all the information.” Clarus regarded his son with pride. Gladio had grown into a great man and that finally made his decision.

“We do know that his name is Shin Sakimal, he was born in Niflheim with parents that were scientists high along the chain. He spent his childhood with them in the labs learning. There was an accident in the labs when he was fourteen and his parents were killed.  It was found that he was the one to set in motion their demise and was scheduled to be executed. The night before his execution there was an explosion at the prison that killed over half the population. They were unable to find him, it was assumed that there were no pieces left to find. Months later his trail was picked up in Accordo where he found his way to Altissia. He was picked up by the Altissian government, in exchange for safety he gave up Niflheim secrets. One of the government officials made him a rogue agent and sent him out all over Lucis, Accordo, and Niflheim. During one of his assignments in Lucis he disappeared leaving a note with his belongings that he had a new employer. Two years of nothing and now he is here in Insomnia.” Clarus leaned forward to pick up one of the forgotten cups of tea on the table and took a sip. Gladio was trying to process all the information his father had given him. This man was after something and he needed to know what. The noise of the cup being sat back down startled Gladio out of his thoughts.

“I know you have more thought on this, I can tell.” Clarus raised an eyebrow at his son’s words.

“Gladiolus, there are somethings in one of your friends pasts that I cannot tell you about. It is only their right to tell. That being said, I want you to keep an eye on Ignis. There is always danger in being close to the crown but I believe this extends to a personal level. This is just my gut feeling and I have nothing concrete but that man is dangerous and I think he was trying to lure Ignis out.” He ended his words with a sigh that seemed to let a bit of the tension out with it. Gladio felt true fear for the first time in his life. Not Iggy. If his father was right and this was threat to Ignis he wasn’t sure that he would be able to not kill whoever was after the man he loved.

Clarus sat silently watching the emotion change on his son’s face. A smile was brought to his lips as Gladio’s expressions confirmed his thoughts on the subject.

“Gladiolus.” Clarus stated, his voice firm stirring his son out of his thoughts.

“Do you care for Ignis?” he questioned and received puzzled look before the younger answered.

“Of course I do. Iggy is my friend.” Clarus smiled again.

“No Gladio. That’s not what I mean. Do you love him?” Gladio’s eyes jerked wide in surprise and suddenly his stomach was in knots. Did he tell his father the truth? Would Clarus be angry? Why did he even ask such a question? Clarus was looking at him expectantly and Gladio had never hidden anything from his father so he opted out for the truth.

“Like no other.” His reply was firm and he awaited his father’s next words. Silence was drawn out for a bit. Clarus liked watching his son squirm a little before he gave a big smile.

“Good. I’ve known for a long time and before you ask I could tell by your eyes. They are windows to the soul my son. What do you plan on doing about it?” Gladio was surprised with his father’s reaction and gave him a look that spoke volumes to the older man.

“Listen to me Gladio; you have this much easier than I did. You fell in love with your King’s advisor; I fell in love with my King. I think it’s time you knew.” The younger man was in mid sip of his tea when his father’s words hit him like a ton of bricks and he spewed tea over the table and nearly dropped the cup.

“What?” Gladio was completely stunned and unable to articulate any other response. Clarus was laughing now.

“I loved your mother. She gave me both you and Iris. Elia knew to whom my heart truly belonged too. Regis married and had Noctis for political purposes and to further his line just as I did. We were never apart. I have stood by his side since childhood and I want nothing but to remain at his side until death. Things were not always as easy as there are now. I have high hopes for you and I want you to have all the chances I never did.” Gladio couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His dad and the king had been together for years! The younger Amicitia in that moment couldn’t have respected his father more.

“There is a problem though dad. Ignis is involved with someone.” His words coming out defeated. Clarus stood and moved in front of his son placing each of his hands on the younger’s shoulder with a smile.

“So was Regis in the beginning. Besides I have met this ambassador from Cleigne and I have found him wanting. He is too polite and too charming to be here without an agenda, though that may be my hate for politicians speaking. I have no idea what he hopes to personally gain. The treaty that he and Ignis brought to the table is perfect and puts us in a good political standing with Cleigne. This may all be ramblings of a tired old man but keep one eye on Noctis and the other on Ignis. This is way too close to the crown for comfort. Come now it is time for bed.” Clarus pulled Gladio up and the walked down the hall until it split each taking the opposite way to their rooms.

The shield opened his door and closed it. His room was dark and he stood silently in the middle thinking of all the knowledge he had gained tonight. All of it came crashing down on him now and he was blown away by his father and King Regis but all the parts with Ignis made him scared. Gladio hated the feeling and was not good and dealing with it. He made an oath then and there to get as close as he could to Ignis and do everything in his power to protect him.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon! I'm having so much fun! Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I am also looking forward to more from anyone who wants to. Its breathing life into me and this story.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were a blur for the advisor as council meetings began to fill most of his time. The incident with Shin was still fresh on everyone’s mind and Ignis was still entertaining questions about his health by council members. Things had been going really well with Lore after the incident and Ignis couldn’t have been happier. It was late in the afternoon and he was finally free for an hour and a half, so he decided to make his way to the training room hoping to catch the shield there.

 A few minutes of walking found him outside the door and he pushed through them. Inside to his surprise he found Clarus and Gladio speaking quietly to themselves. When he entered they both looked up at him and Clarus leaned to whisper one final thing to his son. Gladio let out a bark of a laugh that shocked Ignis.  Clarus slapped his son on the shoulder and made to leave. When he got beside Ignis he stopped.

“I’m glad that you are alright Ignis. Those three boys are lucky to have you looking after them but make sure that you allow them to look after you.” He smiled and Ignis nodded in reply.

“Be true to yourself and don’t let anyone tell you any different. Make it difficult for him.” Clarus touched him lightly on the arm and chuckled as he walked out, Ignis just stood still confused at his words. Make what difficult for who? That didn’t make any sense and how did that coincide with the first part? Gladio was making his way over so Ignis just filed the words away to analyze later.  The big man stopped just in front of him.

“I don’t know what he said but you can just ignore it. He is just a crazy old man.” The smile on Gladio’s face caused Ignis to smile.

“What brings you here so early Iggy?”  The shield replied turning back into the room as Ignis hurried up to his side.

“Well I have about an hour and a half of free time and was wondering if you are doing anything?” Ignis stopped to watch Gladio pick a bar of weights up and put it back on the stand.

“Yeah I got time. What is the plan?” The advisor almost didn’t catch the shield’s answer. Ignis flushed as he realized he was staring at glistening muscles. He pushed his glasses up his nose as Gladio turned to face him.

“Well I was wondering if you would go to a café with me. It’s close to the citadel.”

“I would love to Iggy. Just let me take a quick shower.” Ignis gave the bigger man a nod in response and Gladio jogged off into the locker room. Meanwhile, Ignis moved to the benches on the side of the room and sat down pulling out his phone. He smiled as he read a few texts from Lore. Most were asking about his day, one saying good morning, other saying things he would not repeat out loud. To his surprise Noctis had text him about dinner that night, letting his advisor knows that he and Prompto wanted fish and that he would need to go to the store for supplies.

About ten minutes later Gladio stepped into the room dressed in black leather pants and an open button down black shirt. His hair was still dripping, the back of the shirt damp. Ignis paused taking in the shields form. A blush forced its way forward and Ignis had to turn away quickly embarrassed.

“Lead the way Iggy.”

It was sunny outside and there were nary a cloud in the sky. The warmth of the sun was forcing Gladio’s hair to dry as the wind blew lightly. Ignis was enjoying the walk, fresh air, and the silence. He was glad that they didn’t have to carry a conversation to enjoy each other company. Ignis wasn’t all that surprised really. Gladio and he had rarely spoken unless it was due to Noctis but the advisor had always felt an easy comradery with the slightly older man.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in front of the little café Ignis had mentioned earlier.

“I love this place Iggy. I’ve been coming here for ages.” Gladio smiled as he open the door and Ignis flashed a smile back as he walked in. There was a young red headed hostess standing at a podium waiting for them.

“Will it only be two?” She questioned politely. Gladio nodded and they followed her to a table just to the left of the door. They sat down and Ignis gazed out the window to his right for a moment before looking at the shield properly. Gladio was staring back at him with a look on his face that Ignis couldn’t quite discern.

“Something wrong Gladio?”  Gladio shook his head no and then replied.

“I was just thinking how strange it was that we have never spoken much before. I’ve always wanted to talk to you but you seem so busy all of the time that I didn’t want to bother you. That’s okay though we can make up for lost time right?”

“Of course we can Gladio. I have always considered you a friend even if we do not speak much. I will endeavor to make more time for you.” The shield graced him with a dazzling smile. Ignis returned a smile back and his phone chirped a kweh alerting him to a notification. Gladio let out a bark of a laugh at the sound and Ignis chuckled lightly.

“Prompto picked it.” Ignis pulled his phone out to check the message. It was from Lore asking if he had any free time soon. He hesitated to answer his mood darkening. If he told Lore he was with Gladio it would upset him but he also didn’t want to lie. Gladio seemed to sense his mood shift.

“Is something wrong? Do you need to go?” Ignis felt grateful for Gladio’s questions, the shield was giving him an out if he needed it. This also caused him to feel trapped. Why should he let Lore dictate his actions? He was an adult; he had always followed his own way since he was a child. Would he really let his boyfriend control who he chose to see? He sent Lore a text back that said he was in a meeting and he wouldn’t see him until he got home tonight. Ignis decided that he would tell Lore what he was doing later that night.

Gladio had sensed the shift in Ignis and could tell the other man was conflicted. He wasn’t sure what was going on but the one thing he was sure of was that it was not work related.  The advisor seemed to make his decision quickly, sent a text and sat his phone face down on the table. The waitress came over and took their orders. Ignis responded to his question after the woman was out of earshot.

“No I don’t have to leave and nothing is wrong just some annoyance is all.” The waitress returned with their drinks and gave them a smile and said that their food would be ready shortly. Once she was gone Gladio picked back up.

“So I was wondering if we could get more training in together. Do you think you can find some more time in your scheduled? I have some ideas about combining our styles.” The idea sent a shock of excitement through him before his brain took over and crushed it down. Lore would be mad at him if he started spending more time with Gladio. He wanted to train more with the shield but he also didn’t want to cause Lore more trouble.

“I’m not sure when I can do it but I will try. Will we eventually be incorporating Noctis into this?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, I also want to bring in Prompto at some point too. We all need to be able to work as a team and its time we start but first I want to try some things for just you and me.” At this time the waitress returned with their food. She sat down a glorious looking plate in front of the shield that looked very similar to Ignis’s own skewered wild trout. The plate that was set down in front of him very much resembled his own breaded cutlet with tomato that he loved so much. They both thanked her and began to eat. The silence was easy and he listened to Gladio talk about things he’d heard or seen at the citadel, giving a nod at the right times. His phone kweh’d again and he sighed before turning his attention to the slightly older man.

“Are you going to check it? It could be important. The six forbid you have any free time.” Ignis chuckled at the last sentence.

“Certainly does feel that way sometimes.” He answered before picking his phone up. The message sent a chill through him. It was from Lore and all it said was look out the window. Ignis didn’t want to look out and see what he feared but he had never been a coward so he raised his head to look. Outside the café was Lore standing on the side walk looking more furious than Ignis had ever seen him.

Gladio could see the tension form in Ignis’s frame and when the advisor looked up and out the window the shield could see the color drain from his face. Gladio chanced a quick glance back and to the left. He saw Lore and the look he was giving Ignis caused anger to come boiling up. The shield hadn’t like the man since they had met. He didn’t know if it was just because he had gotten to Ignis first or if his feeling of dread the man gave him was causing him to judge the other. Gladio did know that he trusted his instincts more than the man but Ignis was dating him so he had to be okay. Ignis wouldn’t put up with anything less. The advisor was so strong willed and put together. It was the reason Gladio himself did not ask Ignis out. He knew that Ignis didn’t need him even though he hoped he would.

“Iggy, what’s wrong?” His question brought brilliant green eyes to lock with amber before they quickly looked down at the table.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this short. It seems something has come up. I’m sorry Gladio maybe we can do this another time and I will get back to you on the times for training.” Ignis quickly stood and threw some gil down for his food and left. Gladio sat at the table wondering if maybe he should follow. Something in him was yelling for him to follow but he also knew it wasn’t his business and didn’t want Ignis cross with him. Decision finally made he threw gil down and ran to try to catch up and follow at a distance.

 

Ignis had his phone in hand and was texting Lore to find out where he was. He replied that he was just inside the citadel. Ignis walked through the doors and Lore was standing against the wall holding a bag. He looked up to Ignis and walked away. Ignis followed knowing the other man was trying to find a more private place to speak. It wasn’t too far down the hall before Ignis reached out and lightly touched his boyfriends arm and guided him to an unused room. Lore walked in and Ignis followed. Once inside Lore turned and threw the bag at Ignis and then put both of his arms one on each side of the advisor against the door. Ignis dodged the bad and startled when he heard the lock click on the door. Lore was giving him a look that he couldn’t decide was anger or hurt and it made the advisor feel deplorable.  

“Do you know why I came to the citadel today Ignis?” Lore said nastily and Ignis shook his head no.

“I wanted to have lunch with my boyfriend since I only see him a few hours at night. I brought your favorite food from the café by our apartment and look what I stumble across, a lying, cheating lover!” Lore voice was yelling by the end of his sentence.              

“Why did you lie to me?” Lore’s voice was calm when he moved in close, Ignis could feel lips tickling his ear. Even though they were in the midst of an argument arousal coursed through Ignis at Lore’s proximity. Lore pressed his body flush against the advisor wedging his right leg between his lovers’.

“Tell me Ignis. Why did you lie to me?” Ignis was having trouble forming words but he finally managed to get out a breathy sentence.

“I was going to tell you the truth tonight.”

“Why wait? Is this because of him? I don’t think you love me.” Ignis gasped embarrassed when Lore touched the front of his pants brushing lightly across his arousal.

“No… I didn’t want you to be upset for something that is not happening. Gladio and I were talking about work and the prince. Lore I love you. You came hundreds of miles, gave up your home, and life there, to be with me. I would never take that for granted.” Lore backed up a few steps to regard Ignis. The advisor took a few steps toward Lore and put both of his hands on each of his lover’s arms.

“Yet you lie to me and disobey me. I wonder if you tell the truth now.” Anger burned in Lore’s eyes and Ignis was shocked to find himself being shoved. The action was surprising and caused Ignis to trip and hit the door hard. His head knocked against it first, causing his glasses to go flying and white sparks to spread across his vision. Then his shoulder came in contact, pain lacing throughout it. It took a few seconds for the pain in his head to die down to a bit more manageable level. When Ignis looked up at Lore, his lover had tears in his eyes. The ambassador moved cautiously to Ignis and knelt beside him, gently reaching out to touch his head where he had hit the door.  

“Ignis… I’m …” Lore couldn’t seem to get out what he wanted and Ignis could see the fear in his eyes. The advisor put a hand on his cheek and looked away from him.   

“Why?” That was not exactly what he had wanted to ask but Ignis definitely wanted to hear the explanation.

“I… it’s you. You cause this in me. I’ve never done such a thing with any of my past lovers. I love you so much more than any of the others. The thought of you lying and leaving me for that man… I couldn’t … ah I don’t know what I’m trying to say. I was so afraid. I lashed out and you were the closest thing. I’m sorry Ignis. It will never happen again, I promise.” Ignis rested his head on Lore’s shoulder for a few minutes thinking and let the other man hold him as Lore sobbed.

It was his fault that this happened. He should have just told the truth and had the argument. There was no sense in hiding what he had been doing. It just made him look guilty and made Lore angry and upset. He didn’t want to cause Lore trouble.

_“This is your fault Kasai. You have to stop causing trouble. You know what happens to those that do not obey.”_

Ignis stiffened at the flash of memory. He tried to grasp on to it but it fluttered just out of his grasp. He didn’t have much memory from before the age of seven but on occasion he would get some flashes. The advisor realized he was beginning to shake. Was it a panic attack? He hadn’t had one of those in years. He had to pull himself together so that he didn’t frighten Lore. Ignis pulled back to look at the now silent man and gave him the best smile he could muster.

“I’m sorry Lore. I promise not to lie to you anymore and I will do as you ask as long as it doesn’t conflict with my duties to the crown. How bad does my head look?” Lore kissed his forehead before looking at him with clear eyes.

“It’s just red. Does it still hurt? Let me see if I can find your glasses.” Lore stood and went to look around the room. Ignis stood and found that his equilibrium was off. He was sure he could walk on his own but he would have to be careful. A second later Lore was apologetically handing him a broken set of glasses. Ignis sighed and place them inside his jacket pocket.

“It is alright I have a spare in my office. Why don’t you go home Lore and after I see to Noctis I will come straight home. How does that sound?” Lore kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“I’ll see you tonight.” After Lore left Ignis backed up to the wall and slide down it, his face going into his hands. He was beginning to shake more and he was breathing too fast.

_“He is coming Kasai. He is going to punish you. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Why can you just do what he says? He won’t hurt you if you obey.”_

Tears were forming and he could feel himself losing control. Ignis was sure he was going to pass out.

_“Kasai I don’t know why you don’t follow orders. You aren’t going to be healed after this punishment.”_

Pain laced throughout his head and a small whimper escaped his lips.

 

 

 

Gladio was careful in his pursuit of the advisor and the ambassador. Neither had realized that they were being followed. He had made it about halfway down the hall when King Regis and his father entered the citadel.

“Gladiolus!” His father called to him and motioned for him to join them. He cursed them in his head before circling back to speak with them.

“Your majesty. Father.” He greeted them giving the King a bow.

“None of that now. We are not in court.” The king smiled.

“What brings you away from the training room son?” Clarus asked curiously. Gladio glanced down the hallway concerned before answering.

“Well I was following Ignis and his boyfriend. I’m not accusing but I don’t like Lore. I think there is something going on.” Clarus frowned and Regis looked worried and confused.

“Do you mean Lore Layten the ambassador from Cleigne? The one Ignis was working with?” Gladio nodded and Regis frowned.

“Ignis has not told me about them.” He seemed to consider before turning a look of a worried parent on the shield.

“What don’t you like about him and you had better tell me the truth Gladio. Ignis is as much my son as Noctis is in my heart. If someone is treating him poorly I want to know.” Gladio was surprised by this. He knew of course that Regis was fond of Ignis and Ignis of Regis but this was news to him.

“All I know is that Ignis doesn’t smile anymore. He seems on guard when they are together and when he texts Ignis, he always frowns.” Gladio almost felt bad since he had nothing other than what he himself had noticed. Regis looked thoughtful before speaking again.

“He has stopped visiting me as much and Noctis says he can sense that Ignis is bothered. I will speak with him.”   The door at the end of the hall way opened and Lore walked out turning the opposite way never noticing the men in the hallway.

“You say you were following them? So Ignis is still in that room. Regis you have some extra time. Would you like to go speak to him now?” Clarus asked as he put his hand on Regis lower back. The king pushed back into the warmth of his shield’s hand.

“Yes. Let us all go.” He responded before they made their way down.

“Don’t tell Iggy I was following him. He would kick my ass.” Gladio exclaimed when Clarus’s hands slapped the back of his head.

“Language Gladiolus.”  Regis snickered but stopped at the door as if he could hear something that they could not. Slowly he opened the door and peered in. Across the room Ignis was on the floor leaning against the wall shaking, head in his hands. Regis moved faster than Gladio gave him credit. He was on his knees in front of Ignis whispering calmly. He finally was able to pull Ignis into his arms and turn him so that the advisor was sitting between his legs. Ignis’s back was pressed against the King’s chest.

“Breathe with me Ignis. Long deep breaths Ignis, please. That's right you are doing great.” It took Regis a few minutes before he got Ignis to finally respond.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault, don’t punish me. I promise to obey. Please…” Regis’s heart broke with those words and he locked eyes with Clarus.

“Clarus…” Gladio had never heard the King sound so sad and was surprised at the look his father received. Regis was begging for help.

“Wait here Gladio.”  Clarus spoke gently as he made his way to his lover. Gladio watched as his father knelt down and put one hand on Ignis’s head and the other Regis’s shoulder. There was a glow of blue that engulfed the three men. Only after it dissipated did Ignis began to calm.

“Dad?” he asked tentatively.  Regis sighed in relief arms tightening even further around the young man.

“Yes Ignis. Thank the gods. Are you alright?” Ignis felt terrible and he was confused. He remembered fighting with Lore but nothing after that. He finally brought his hands up to grip Regis’s arms.

“I…my head hurts. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in meetings?” Ignis was beginning to come out of his panic and was starting to question what happened. The more he thought about the situation the more he was realized what had happened.

“I had a panic attack.” It was more of a statement than a question but Regis was glad to hear the clarity in his voice.

“Yes. It’s been awhile since the last. Do you know what caused this one?” Gladio was surprised that his father was the one to say this. He didn’t know that he knew Ignis on a personal level neither men had ever given a hint of it. Ignis forced his eyes up to meet Clarus’s but looked away in silence.

“You know but you aren’t going to tell us are you?” Clarus pulled his hands away from both Ignis and Regis and placed them over the advisor’s own that were still holding onto the king’s arms like a life line. Ignis let his head fall not looking at the older man.

“It’s okay Ignis. You don’t have to tell us anything. I’m just glad you are alright now.” Regis’s head fell onto his shoulder and Ignis leaned his head against the kings.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Regis smiled against him.

“You have nothing to apologize for but if you don’t mind I think it’s time for this old man to get up off the floor.” Clarus stood and helped an unsteady Ignis to his feet and then turned to do the same for Regis.

“Gladio don’t just stand there like a lump. Help steady Ignis while I help Regis.” Gladio rushed to do as told. Ignis now just realizing the shield was in the room looked mortified at him. What was Gladio going to think of him now? He had probably all respect from the other man. The shield was quick to slip an arm around the advisor’s shoulder, his hand going straight into his hair ruffling it a bit.

“I’m glad you’re better Iggy. You had me worried.”

“I’m sorry I…” was all he managed before Gladio’s hand found the knot on the side of his head causing him to hiss.

“Are you injured?” Gladio question quickly and it brought the attention of the other two men in the room. Regis limped with the help of Clarus to stand in front of Ignis.

“Where?” Regis demanded and Gladio's hand made it quickly back to the spot and was knocked away by the kings.

“I’m not. I think it happened during my panic attack.” Ignis lied as he felt healing magic wash over him. Regis smiled after he finished.

“I want you to rest for the remainder of the day and I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow at six-thirty. I’ll tell Noctis you are not feeling well. Gladio, will you see that he gets home please? I’m counting on you to protect him.”

“Yes your majesty. It will be my honor.” Gladio replied before leaving the room with Ignis in tow. Clarus pulled Regis into his arms as soon as the two boys were out of the room.

“He reverted back. It’s been so long since that has happened. What do you make of it?” He asked as Clarus rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“I’m not sure but I will do what is needed to protect what you hold dear. We will find out why soon.” Regis pulled back a little and put his head on Clarus’s chest.

“I want this ambassador from Cleigne investigated. If he is causing this to happen I will kill him.” Clarus laughed and Regis pulled back to look at him.

“Don’t look at me that way my love. I just love it when you get all fierce and protective. I will get Cor to handle the investigation but for now we need to get going or we are going to be late for our next meeting.” Regis scoffed and then sighed at the last part Clarus’s words.

“I’d rather you just take me to our bed.” Clarus gave him a sweet kiss and directed him out of the room.

“Sounds like a dream worth having.”

 

Silence filled the space between them as they walked arm in arm, Ignis was still unsteady on his feet. Gladio didn’t know exactly what to say to Ignis but he also wanted to make everything okay. Ignis on the other hand was still mortified and want the world to swallow him up. He hated showing weakness and now the shield had seen it. He also hated inconveniencing the king as well. Regis had always treated him as a son, even demanding that he call him father. Ignis had always done as asked. He owed his life to Regis it was the least he could do.

“Listen Iggy if you need anything you can always call on me you know that right.”

“Yes thank you Gladio and if you don’t mind there is one thing I would like from you.” Gladio looked over to his charge. Ignis was far from okay but he was managing and Gladio promised in that moment that he would do whatever this man said to make him happy.

“Sure Iggy anything you want.”

“I don’t want to go home. Take me anywhere but there.” Gladio frowned before making a decision.

“Okay I’ll take you to the Amicitia mansion. You can crash in my room for a few hours.” Ignis smiled up at him.

“Thank you Gladio you are the best.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Life happens unfortunately. I struggled with the beginning of this chapter but I think it ended up pretty good. You are finally getting to see bits of Ignis's past. let me know what you think. Do you love it hate it? Thank you to all those that have reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to the Amicitia manor was uneventful and it seemed to have calmed Ignis down. Gladio still had had the advisor’s arm thread through his own being that the younger man was still unsteady on his feet. Ignis could feel the shield’s gaze on him and he found for once he didn’t mind that someone was watching him. His only hope that was it was not in pity. Ignis didn’t think he could take pity from his friend. Though he was still mortified that someone besides Regis and Clarus had seen his melt down, he was relieved that it had been Gladio and not Lore. He loved the ambassador and Ignis understood that he shouldn’t but he did and he knew that he could not show such a weakness to him. Gladio though, he would never use it to hurt him. Ignis startled a bit when they stopped, not realizing they had already made it. He allowed Gladio to continue leading him in to the manor and they were met at the door by Jared.

“Gladio is your friend injured?” The older man asked gently, holding the door open for them.

“Thanks Jared but Iggy’s just feeling bad. I’m going to take him up to my room and let him rest.” Jared stayed close until they had made it up the steps and to his room where the older man held the door again.

“Let me know if you boys need anything.” The shield nodded.

“Thanks Jared.” After the door shut Gladio maneuvered Ignis into one of the chairs.

“Do you need anything Iggy?” Gladio could see Ignis’s eyes dropping and quickly put his hand on the other’s thigh.

“I’m sorry Ignis, but you have to stay awake. I’m afraid I can’t let you sleep right now. Not with that head injury. I know the king tended to it but… ” Green eyes slowly raised and Gladio could see the hurt in them and it tore him apart.

“I’m sorry but please stay awake for me.” His plead must have struck some chord within the other man because Ignis slowly straighten in the chair and properly looked at the shield.

“I’m sorry Gladio.” He didn’t know why but he felt he needed to apologize to his friend. Gladio had done so much for him and all he had done is cause trouble.

_“Kasai what have you done?”_

Ignis looked down. Why was he suddenly having flashes of his child hood? Nothing good had ever come from trying to remember. All he could ever recall was pain and it wasn’t something he actively wanted to do. He realized Gladio was now kneeling in front of him

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Iggy. I don’t understand what happened today but I do know that it didn’t change anything, except for the fact that I want to do what I can to help you if you will allow it.” Relief flooded the advisor. He hadn’t lost respect and Gladio was completely understanding of his needs.

“Thank you Gladio.” His reply was heart felt.

“Can I ask a few questions Ignis?” Reluctantly the advisor looked up knowing that he owed nothing less to the other man. Gladio taking the look as a go ahead began.

“I didn’t know you knew the king and my father like that. How did it happen?” Ignis gave a weary sigh before he replied.

“I was seven when the king and your father found me. I was in a village on the outskirts of the empire. I don’t remember much but they said I was dying when they found me. My uncle knew that they were making the trip and had someone smuggle me to the border. They were going to pick me up and bring me back. Clarus was the one that told me that Regis knelt and put his hand on me. I screamed and your father immediately dropped down beside him as they started trying to heal me. I don’t know the extent of my injuries, they would never tell me. I sometimes get flashes of pain and that’s when I have panic attacks. When they were able to move me they took me back to their camp where I sept for days. Clarus said Regis never left my side in that time. I remember waking up and seeing the king for the first time. I thought he was the most gentle and beautiful person I had ever seen and he invoked a feeling of peace in me. I latched onto him and was inseparable for months. I wouldn’t even see my uncle. It was your father that helped me become independent. Regis loved me as a father loves a son and Clarus has always shown me nothing but support. Everything I am and have become I owe to them. That’s why I serve the crown with everything that I have. I support Noctis because Regis cannot but don’t get me wrong, I love what I do and would not choose anything else.” Gladio was surprised at the words coming from Ignis. He had no idea any of this transpired and he wanted to go to Ignis and crush him into his arms and before he thought too much on it, he did.

 Ignis startled as he was pulled into a standing position and strong arms wrapped around him pulling him in close to the larger man. Gladio didn’t know why but this was the only reaction that made sense. All he wanted was to protect the other man from everything that had ever hurt him. He felt cheated that his father had kept this hidden form him but he was sure there was a reason. Finally Ignis relaxed and melted into the embrace laying his head on the shields chest.

Ignis didn’t know how long they had been standing there like that but he followed as Gladio walked them to his bed. Gladio positioned some pillows against the head board to lean on and climbed in to sit. He then arranged it so that Ignis was snuggled between his legs and against his chest.

“Just relax for a little while and I’ll take you home later.” Ignis sighed and settled down.

“Thank you for everything Gladio.” He replied before yawning.

 

 

Against his better judgement Gladio let Ignis fall asleep for several hours. It was around five when Gladio made the decision to wake the sleeping man. He didn’t want to, he wanted to keep Ignis right where he belonged but his back was protesting loudly that it needed to move. He swept his hand up to Ignis’s cheek.

“Iggy… it’s time to get up.” Green eyes blinked slowly open, taking a few minutes to clear. Ignis pushed up into a sitting position and regarded the larger man.

“I’m sorry Gladio. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything.” He spoke as he stood and began to brush out the wrinkles in his jacket.

“Nah, I was right where I needed to be. Are you feeling better?” Ignis looked at him and smiled.

“Yes of course. I do believe I should be going home.” The last part was said in after thought when he looked down at his watch.

“Give me a sec and I’ll take you home.” Gladio got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Ignis rubbed his hand down over his face. Today had been a terrible day. Quickly pulling himself together he reached into his pocket and got his phone. As expected it had been blown up with texts from Lore. The first ones were apologetic, begging him to come home but as he read they got hateful and then hostile. He sighed wearily. He was going to go home and talk to Lore. See if he could smooth things over and discuss his obedience issues. Ignis was a grown man and he was going to be treated as such. Well he felt that today had not been a good example of being an adult. His melt down had very much reminded him of his childhood. Ignis decided to send Lore a text saying that he was on his way home and that he needed to calm down so that they could talk like adults when he got there. By the time he’d sent it Gladio was walking out of the bathroom toward him.

“Are you ready to go Iggy?” The advisor nodded and they made their way outside.

The walk was long and Gladio had tried to get Ignis to let him drive them on his motorcycle but the advisor had all but forbid it. Their conversation was light and Gladio tried to keep the younger man laughing. The closer they got to Ignis’s apartment; Gladio could see a change in him. Tension could be seen in his shoulders and his eyes took on a guarded look. Finally when they were a block away Ignis suddenly stopped.

“Gladio thank you for walking with me but do you mind if I continue on my own?” Gladio didn’t really want to. The idea of leaving Ignis with Lore upset him more than it should. He couldn’t confirm any of his worries but he was sure that the ambassador from Cleigne wasn’t treating Ignis well. What was really confusing was is if that really was what was happening, why did Ignis put up with it? A man as intelligent and put together as him should have kicked the other man out by now. Ignis never took shit from anyone. Gladio was thoroughly confused by it but he also knew it wasn’t his business yet. He hoped that it didn’t escalate into something that became his business because he was sure he would not handle Lore the right way.

“Sure Iggy. Whatever you want, I’ll see you well… not tomorrow you have plans with the king but the next day at training. Just call me if you need anything before then.” Ignis smiled at him and gave his thanks. Everything in Gladio screamed not to leave but the bigger man had to shrug it off as he walked away.

 

Ignis watched Gladio walk away and it hurt. He was confused about that but didn’t have time to contemplate it, not when Lore was waiting. Ignis quickly moved down the block and made his way up to his apartment. He paused at the door, hand hovering at the handle unsure if he was ready to go in. He took a few calming breaths and opened the door. The advisor removed his jacket and hung it on the stand by the door.

He found Lore in the living area sitting in a chair facing the balcony. He locked the door and made his way into the room. As he got closer he noticed Lore was reading a book and he watched as it was set down across the arm of the chair. Ignis walked around to stand in front of Lore. The man had his eyes closed but when they opened Ignis gasped in shock. Hatred pierce right through him and before he knew it Lore was on him forcing him back into the railing on the balcony. Lore hand was in his hair forcefully yanking his head back.

“I’m so tired of you running to Gladio. I know that’s where you have been.” Lore’s other hand was placed on Ignis’s shoulder squeezing with credible strength. Ignis took a moment to calm his mind before speaking.

“Let go of me Lore. It’s none of your business where I was after the way you treated me.” Ignis was surprised when it came out as a snarl. Lore scoffed and pulled hard on his hair causing him to follow the hand into the apartment. He was released and the balcony door slammed shut and he heard the lock click.

“Everything you do is my business Ignis. You belong to me do you understand that?” Lore moved forward and Ignis threw his hands up in front of him.

“I’m not a possession Lore. You don’t own me.” Ignis didn’t like the ugly laugh he got as a response.

“You should get it through your head right now that you do belong to me and you are going to follow my rules or you are going to be punished.” Ignis shook his head.

“Lore, listen to yourself. You sound crazy.” Lore laughed and moved forward pushing Ignis’s hands away as he grasp a hand full of hair and pulled Ignis down to the floor.

“It’s your fault. How do you think I feel when my boyfriend always goes running to another man?” Lore’s word cut Ignis this time. Did he really do that? As he thought about it he realized in alarm that he did. He had been spending a lot of time with Gladio even though he knew it upset Lore.

“I’m sorry. That was not my intention…I” Ignis tried to explain but he was caught off guard when Lore stood suddenly and began to pace.

“You had every intention of running off with him. Do you think I’m going to believe your lies Ignis? This stops now.” Ignis looked on in fear as he watched Lore work himself into a frenzy. The ambassador turned away and Ignis looked down sighing heavily hoping Lore was going to wind down. Unfortunately that was not the case when a light clink noise brought his attention back to the angry man. Lore had taken off his belt and was standing over Ignis. Green eye’s widened as Lore raised the belt and brought it down. Ignis turned in time for it to fall across his back instead of his face and was stunned. Lore reigned down blows as Ignis struggled to get up without being hit in the face. He managed to crawl under the edge of a side table and Lore moved to grab him by the foot. Ignis kicked as hard as he could, catching the other man in the shins. Lore stumbled back cursing and Ignis used this time to scoot out from underneath the table and get to his feet. He was half way to the door when something collided with the back of his head, knocking him straight back down. A wave of dizziness struck him and he was sure which way was up or down. Lore was on him now and Ignis knew he was being moved but his head was throbbing so bad he couldn’t defend himself.

“Let me tell you something Ignis. I will walk out this door with the refugee proposal and when they ask what happened I’ll tell them that you ruined everything.” Ignis stilled at his words. He couldn’t afford to let that happen. Insomnia was struggling with the amount of refugees if this didn’t go through, not only would Insomnia lose face but hundreds of people would starve. Ignis knew he couldn’t allow that. Lore stood and continued to reign blows across Ignis form as the advisor covered his face in despair. In what couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, Lore dropped the belt and it clattered loudly to the floor. He peeked out from around his hands that were still covering his face.

“Get up.” Ignis felt his wrist being grabbed and pulled upward. His body hurt and he felt sluggish and dizzy but he made it to an upright position. Lore lead him to their bedroom and pushed him into the room roughly. Ignis turned to face his boyfriend who was closing in on him. The advisor began to step away but the look on the others face made him freeze. Lips pressed hard against his in a clumsy kiss as rough hands ripped at his shirt. Ignis began to fight but a hand continued with his shirt, the other threaded into his hair and lips moved to his ear.

“You are mine to do with as I wish. I love you Ignis. All you have to do is obey.” Lore’s voice sent a shiver down Ignis’s spine. He was quickly relieved of his shirt and Lore pushed him onto the bed. Once he was lying on his back the ambassador was between his legs unbuttoning his pants. Ignis couldn’t understand how he had miscalculated with Lore. He was jerked from his thought as his pants were pulled roughly down his legs.

“Lore please not like this. I love you.” He tried to plead with the angry man causing the man to look up at him.

“You have a funny way of showing it running off with another man. Is he gentle or rough with you?” Ignis looked away in humiliation. Lore laughed as his hand gripped the advisor’s cock harshly. Ignis cried out.

“Looks like you do like it rough. I can fulfill those needs for you my love.” Lore began to stroke Ignis to full hardness. Ignis was mortified that he was receiving pleasure by the harsh treatment. The ambassador backed off to the edge of the bed.

“Unbutton my shirt and pants Ignis.” Lore demanded and Ignis obeyed.

_“Do as he says Kasai or the scary man will punish you. You have to obey.”_

Ignis leaned forward his fingers fumbling over the buttons and Lore slapped them away shrugging off his shirt and kicking off his pants angrily, then crawled back on top of Ignis, organ hanging heavily between his legs. Ignis looked away in disgust for what was about to happen. Lore leaned down placing feather light kisses down his neck and chest, working his way all the way down to his hardness. He gave it a few licks before lifting the advisor’s leg and bringing his tongue against the puckered entrance. Ignis felt his face flamed in shame and tried to keep his cries silent as Lore’s tongue attacked him. It wasn’t long before Lore sat up on his knees and pulled Ignis to a sitting position.

“Suck me.” Ignis pulled his legs under him and leaned down taking the man into his mouth. Lore moaned and immediately began thrusting into the warmth. He nearly choked when Lore moved both hands into his hair and began fucking his face with no care. Ignis just wanted this to be over. Lore was quick to orgasm but was caught off guard when Lore pulled back a came all over his face.

“Look at you. You are so beautiful with your face covered in my essence.” Ignis grimaced and tried to wipe it away but his hand was caught.

“Leave it. You should be reminded of who you belong to.” Ignis was pushed up and onto his back. Lore reached forward and swiped his finger through a glob on the advisor’s face. He then rubbed his own cock that had already recovered it’s hardness with his come and looked up to Ignis.

“Spread wide for me.” Ignis looked defiantly back and kept his legs closed.

“Oh don’t look that way my love. Remember do you want to be responsible for the refugee treaty failing. It would mean you fail your king, prince, and the refugee seeking help.” Ignis closed his eyes and opened to the other a man. Tears were falling from his eyes now and he wondered how he had become so weak. Lore crawled back up, placed his cock against the unprepared entrance and shoved in. Ignis screamed as he was split open by the other man. His hands went to Lore’s chest and began to shove but he had no strength, his head was unbearable. Lore was able to hold each wrist and pin them to the bed as he mercilessly fucked Ignis.

It hurt so badly and Ignis just wanted it to end. Lore finally slowed down and began to rock gently into the other man. The ambassador took Ignis’s flaccid cock into his hand and began to bring it to life. Between the two Ignis began to slowly come undone even though he tried his hardest not to.

“Yes… that’s it my love.” Lore whispered as he changed his angle and slammed into Ignis’s prostate. Pleasure filled his senses as did humiliation and it wasn’t long before he was spilling over onto Lore’s hand and stomach. The other followed just behind filling Ignis. Lore collapsed on top of Ignis and fell asleep almost immediately but not before he made sure of one thing.

“Do not leave. Do you understand me?”

_“You must stay here Kasai. You’re going to get us both in trouble.”_

 “Yes…Lore”

After Lore had been asleep for about thirty minutes Ignis got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He made his way into the shower and turned the hot water on. All he wanted to do is get clean. Hot water cascaded down his body and he watched blood swirl with the water into the drain. Tears were threatening to fall again as he washed himself. He stood under the water until it ran cold and he stepped out and pulled the towel around him.

Ignis limped his way to his dresser and pulled on some green pajama pants and a black tank. Then he made his way to the guest room. He let Noctis crash here on several occasions so the room was rarely used. He crawled into the bed and settled down. More than anything all he wanted was to sleep but his thoughts would not settle down. It was early in the morning before he was able to find a bit of peace so that he could fall asleep tears slipping down his face.     

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that leaves comments and kudos. I really appreciate them. I always love feedback so please feel free. I also want to hear your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait. I've had so much going on. Please be patient with me. Thank you to everyone who has commented and encouraged. It means everything to me! I'm sorry this is so short but I promise I'll update again soon.

 

 

Ignis woke to commotion in the room. His body felt heavy and his limbs seemed unresponsive. There were voices but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. It was as if they were being muffled by something. Suddenly something cool touched what he thought was his head but he couldn’t be sure. He tried to clear his mind but it seemed that sleep was going to take him again.

When he woke the next time there was someone beside him and he startled so hard that he nearly jumped out of the bed. He felt the hand reach out and grab him pulling him back into a horizontal position.

“Ignis?” The voice questioned and he was able to put a face with it. He jerked open his eyes and looked up at King Regis who was currently reclined to his left on the bed beside him. Ignis heard a chuckle on his other side and he turned his head to see Clarus standing behind a chair that was currently occupied by Noctis. The prince looked relieved and moved forward.

“You scared us specs.” Ignis frowned at his comment and then turned to face Regis who was looking relieved as well.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. What’s going on I don’t remember?” At that moment Lore peeked into the room causing everyone to turn their head toward the door. He smiled brilliantly when his eyes fell on Ignis and made his way to the foot of the bed.

“You scared me my love. You have been asleep two days. I woke in the middle of the night and you were gone from my side. When I got up to check on you, I found that you were in the guest room asleep and decided not to wake you because you have been working so hard. The next morning you did not wake and when I tried to wake you, you barely moved. By night I was concerned so I found your phone and called the prince. I didn’t know who else to call and I was really worried.”  Ignis looked over to Regis and found the man had scooted closer to him. Regis looked up at Noctis and then Lore.

“Can you two please give us a few minutes? Noctis could you get Ignis something light to eat?”  As they left the room, Lore gave a quick bow and Noctis nodded. Clarus moved to sit in the chair that Noctis had vacated. At this point Ignis decided he wanted to sit up so that they could face each other. Pain laced up his spine at the movement and it did not go unnoticed by the other two men. Once positioned against the head board he prepared himself looking down into his lap.

“I’m sorry majesty. I’m sure you have more important things to do than check on me. You have had to stop all meetings and I’m sorry…” before he could continue Ignis felt a hand on his right shoulder that could only be Clarus’s.

“Look at me.” Regis’s voice was gentle and the advisor’s gaze rose, green meeting green.

“Don’t apologize to me Ignis, you have done nothing wrong. You are my son and it is my right to decided what is more important. I will pick you every time. Now tell me what is going on?” Regis looked expectedly at him and he felt Clarus squeeze his shoulder. Ignis felt truly loved in that moment. These two men had rescued him from death, had put up with all his issues and healed him. The man beside him had given him a home and called him his son. Clarus had been just as supportive. Ignis felt himself fall apart inside. Regis could see straight through his façade. The king reached out and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on the offered shoulder and felt the king’s shield sit behind him. Clarus kept a hand on the young man and slipped the other hand into the kings. Green orbs met the shield’s own and Clarus could see the worry in his lover’s eyes.

 “Ignis, is there something going on that we need to know about?” Ignis startled when it was Clarus that asked this question.

“No.” There was no way he was going to tell them about what had happened. He didn’t need saving anymore and he couldn’t bother the king with such nonsense. Regis pushed him back and held him at arm’s length.

“Don’t lie to me Ignis.” Regis’s voice was firm and bordering on anger and it startled him. Regis had never spoken to him in such a tone.

“I saw the bruises Ignis. What happened?” Those words struck fear into his heart. He was going to have to come up with something quickly. The hardened gaze that was being thrown at him wasn’t helping.

“That is from training.” His sentence tumbled from his lips and Regis closed his eyes and let go of Ignis.

“You have been asleep two days and I know you haven’t trained with Gladiolus in over four. Try again.” His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

“I was training that morning the day you found me in that room. I was trying some new acrobatics. The bruises are from all the falls.” The last part felt more like a plea than a statement to Ignis. Regis looked over to Clarus and the shield shook his head. Regis regarded his adoptive son and decided to switch strategies.

“I’ve heard you started dating the Cleigne ambassador. Did you think it not important to tell your own father?” Ignis reeled at the change of subject.

“No, I just haven’t had time. How did you find out?” Regis smiled.

“A little Zuu told me. They also told me that you are unhappy. Why is that?” Ignis shook his head.

“I have nothing to be unhappy about.  I’m with my family and friends and I have a loving boyfriend what more can a man ask for.” Regis sighed heavily.

“Do really expect me to believe the last part of that sentence? Since the ambassador has come into your life you have changed in some concerning ways.” Ignis flashed annoyed eyes to his father.

“What does that mean exactly?” His tone was defensive but Regis continued his concern overriding his better judgement.

“You have stopped seeing Noctis as much. You have stopped training and you don’t visit me or Clarus anymore. Just two days ago you had a panic attack and that hasn’t happened in years. I know that you are not attending all of the meetings.  Some of the councilmen have said you have become withdrawn and don’t interact like you once did. I just want to know that you are alright and if you are not I want to help.” Regis’s tone was almost a plea now, but Ignis didn’t except the feelings as they were given.

“I don’t know how many ways to say that everything is fine. If you are unhappy with my work ethic and wish to punish or reprimand me then do so. As far as my personal life goes that is my business. I know that both Clarus and you are busy as well as myself. I’m sorry you feel that we don’t see enough of each other but it goes both ways Dad. You both have my number if you want to see me. Don’t pin that on just me and as far as those in the council, they can shove their thoughts right in their a…” Ignis was cut off mid-sentence when he found Clarus towering over him looking furious which deep down got his attention.

“I think it’s time you stop what you are doing Ignis. You should apologize to your father.” The advisor could feel the King rise from the bed and quickly looked up to find sadness on his father’s face. Guilt struck him deep in his chest but he could not bring himself to say anything as he watched both his dad’s leave.

“We love you Ignis no matter what you think.” Regis hesitated at the door and Clarus looked back disappointed. It was then that Noctis made his appearance with a bag of food. Regis whispered to the prince and the king and shield left. Noctis made his way over to the chair and sat down looking at Ignis as if he had grown another head. The food was handed to Ignis and he took it gratefully. His stomach gave a loud growl that caused the prince to snort.

“So that was some intense shit I walked into. What was that all about?” Ignis jammed his sandwich into his mouth so that he didn’t have to answer. Noctis just gave him a shrug and the advisor was relieved that the prince was so nonchalant.  

“Listen specs, I want you to be at my apartment tomorrow at 6 pm. Prompto and Gladio are going to be there and we are going to hang out eat pizza and play games.” Ignis looked up from his food and replied to the prince.

“Noctis, I’m sure I have quite a bit of the work to catch up on and…” Noctis raised his hand to interrupt and Ignis closed his lips in surprise.

“No excuses Ignis. You will be there.” The prince’s command caught Ignis by surprise but also upset him. Had everyone decided he was incapable of taking care of his own life suddenly or making his own choices? That thought caused a deep sadness in him. Ignis continued to eat his sandwich and merely nodded his consent to go, not looking at the prince. He’d hope that Noctis would leave after that but the prince remained sitting looking at him. The advisor was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the second. Finally he finished his food and looked up to see Noctis still watching.

“Do you need something else majesty?” He asked out of propriety. Noctis gave him a knowing looked and then smiled slightly causing Ignis to become wary of his next words.

“Gladio has been asking about you. He has been really worried and hasn’t stopped calling me. I didn’t realize you and Gladio have gotten so close.” Ignis tried not to let his surprise or happiness show in his expression but by the look on Noctis’s face he was unsuccessful.

“I knew something was going on. What’s going on between you two? I’ve never seen Gladio so invested into someone as much as you. You are all he talks about.  Are you seeing him behind Lore’s back?” Questions tumbled out of Noctis as fast as he was thinking them but with that last question anger and fear burst through the advisor.

“NOCTIS!” Ignis yelled stopping the prince in his thoughts. The teen looked at him in surprise, rarely had Ignis ever yelled at him.

“How dare you ask me that? I would never cheat and I’m completely insulted that you felt you even needed to ask it.” Noctis gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry Iggy I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just suddenly you are all he talks about.” Ignis turn his head away unable to keep the blush from his face.

“Gladio is your shield and I am your sword. We have to work together if we want you to be successful. Gladio and I have recently found friendship in each other that is important to us and your kingdom.” Noctis sighed and gave a little laugh.

“You do like him. I can tell so you don’t have to be so long winded and dodge the question. Here is the real question. Why are you still with Lore when he makes you so unhappy?” Ignis turned his head back to face the prince.

“What makes everyone think that I am so unhappy with him? I love Lore.” As soon as the words left his mouth he knew in his heart he was both lying and telling the truth. At first he had loved Lore but as he had become aggressive it had ruined what they did have. Then Gladio had come into his life and picked him up. Noctis was right. There was definitely something between himself and Gladio that he had been ignoring.  The prince gave a sigh and stood before speaking again.

“Listen specs you keep telling yourself that like you’re convinced but don’t do it for long because you are hurting other people than yourself. I’ve haven’t seen Dad and Clarus so worried about you since we were little. If you won’t let them help you let Gladio. Gladio will do anything you ask of him.” By this time Noctis had made it to the door. Ignis couldn’t even look up to face him.

“See you tomorrow Iggs.” Ignis heard the door latch shut and closed his eyes. He was screwing everything up and he had to stop. Determined he picked up his phone and pulled up Gladio’s contact information.

“Who do you think you are calling?” Lore's voice struck him like ice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended for it to be this long between updates. I'm sorry! I promise it will not be this long again. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews and kudos. They really do help.

A chill went through Ignis as he expertly changed the screen to Regis’s number and slowly put his phone down on the bed.

“If you must know I was going to apologize to the King for the inconvenience while I’ve been indisposed.” The advisor watched his lover warily as the other made his way to the bed and sat down. Lore took Ignis’s hand in his own and graced him with a questioning smile.

“Do you think you are up for a walk?” Ignis jumped at this chance excited. He hoped that he was because he needed to get up and get moving again.

“I would very much like that Lore.” He replied, gently squeezing the other man’s hands. Lore stood and gave a tug pulling Ignis to his feet. The advisor swayed a bit but Lore braced him with an arm that wound around his waist squeezing lightly as they made their way out of the spare bedroom and back to their own. Ignis was surprised to find that Lore had laid clothes out for him.

“I ran you a bath. I figured you would want one after being asleep for two days.” Ignis nodded and was lead to the bathroom.

“Do you think you will be alright on your own?” The ambassador asked as he let go of the other as he stepped to the doorway with uncertainty. Ignis was almost endeared by the way Lore was showing concern but in the back of his head he knew how it could really be so he gave the ambassador a shy smile.

“Thank you Lore. I will only be a few minutes.” Lore gave a nod, stepped back and closed the door leaving Ignis to his business. The advisor walked over to the counter placing both palms face down and looked up into the mirror. Worn green eyes looked at the pale mess he had become.

_“Kasai you are unworthy to be in existence. You are a failed experiment.”_

Ignis closed his eyes and hung his head. Why was he having so many flashbacks? That hadn’t happened to him in years. He looked back up into the mirror and spoke firmly.

“My name is Ignis Scientia. Kasai is dead.” He felt that saying it out loud made it true. Shaking his head he turned to the bath and sighed. He knew it would feel refreshing so he quickly stripped down and set his folded clothes on the counter before stepping into the heavenly warm water. Ignis could hear Lore in the bedroom talking on the phone his voice seemed irritated.

“I want him released tomorrow night. No, I don’t want any excuses. See to it that you do.”

Ignis wondered what the man could be talking about but wasn’t about to ask his lover. He had had enough of the other man’s anger. Peridot eyes shut as pain laced behind his eyes.

 _“It’s your fault she is dead Kasai. You must stay here with me. If you try to leave again I will tell your mother and father and you know what they will do to you. Just do as I say and you will not be punished. I’m the only one who will take care of you Kasai.”_ Ignis shook as the memory flashed. The man that was speaking had short reddish purple hair, amber eyes and the gentlest smile the boy had ever been graced with.  He wondered who the man was but decided against worrying about it. It always made his head hurt to try and remember and also what he did remember was not good so what made him think the rest would be better. Ignis sighed and quickly finished up his bath and stepped out of the tub to dry off when there was a knock at the door.

“My love, are you alright?” The inquiry sounded genuine but Ignis was sure that there was anger following soon if he did not hurry.

“I’ll be out in just a moment Lore.” Ignis quickly put on the black slacks and maroon dress shirt that had been picked out for him. The bathroom door creak slightly as it opened.  Lore was standing at the foot of their bed looking at his phone. He put it into the inside pocket of his jacket and walked to the closet, reached in and pulled a jacket from it handing it to Ignis.

“Here put this on its cold out tonight.” Ignis whispered thanks and shrugged on the jacket. As soon as he had it on Lore was taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. They made their way out of the apartment and Ignis took in the night sky. He couldn’t see the stars because the lights were too many in Insomnia. He shivered as Lore led him down three blocks and across the street to one of the city parks. Ignis had never come here in the two years he had lived in this apartment. It was beautiful. Trees were green and lush as the grass and flowers ran along the sides of the pathways. The entrance was located in the middle of a stone wall. It was a large archway that was covered with ivy that ran along its entire length with vivid blue roses intertwined. Lore smiled at him as they passed under.

“They are not nearly as beautiful as you Ignis.” The ambassador’s voice was right in his ear and Ignis felt his cheeks flush. Lore smiled bigger and pulled him along the path that headed left. They walked for a few minutes when surprised, Ignis felt Lore tug him off the path and into the wooded area. Just a little way in, the trees thinned out and opened up to a pond. Ripples could be seen on the top of the water and Ignis shivered despite his jacket. A full moon shined bright against the water almost blinding you if looked at. He had to say this place was beautiful and he definitely should have come here before today. They walked over to the edge of the water and Lore sat down pulling Ignis to sit between his legs. Strong arms wrapped around and pulled him against the others chest. Lore then intertwined their hands and put his chin on Ignis’s shoulder.

“I love you Ignis.” Again he could feel the flush to his cheek but he left the statement hanging unable to reply. Lore could feel him tense so he placed a gentle kiss against his side of his lover’s head.

“It’s ok my love you do not have to answer me back. I do not deserve your love or forgiveness.”  By now Ignis could feel tears against his neck as Lore’s voice waivered and that broke his heart.

“Lore please, I forgive you. I love you.” Ignis leaned his head against the others.

“You are too forgiving. You should never want to see me again. I don’t understand but I’m so sorry my love. I’m sorry... I’m sorry…” Lore’s plead trailed off as he began to lose control of his emotions. Ignis turned in his lover’s arms and placed a hand on each side of the tear streamed face cradling it.

“Lore please, I love you and we can work this out. It’s my fault too.” Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. The advisor hated seeing another person in pain and to see his own boyfriend made his soul hurt.

“I’m sorry Lore it’s entirely my fault. I shouldn’t have lied to you. You never would have had reason to be angry if I had just done what you told me too. Can you forgive me?” By this time Ignis was in tears and now had his face buried into Lore’s chest sobbing. The ambassador’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, Lore face buried into his hair.

“Ignis I forgive you but promise me no more lying. Promise me that you obey everything I say.” Lore voice was gentle but Ignis could sense the threat behind the demand.

 _“Promise me Kasai that you will obey me. It will make everything easier if you do. They will not punish you anymore if you do.”_ Ignis shook at the memory and nodded frantically into the other man’s chest.

“Yes Lore whatever you want. I promise to do what you say as long as it does not conflict with the prince or king.” Ignis felt Lore’s hand under his chin lifting it up to meet his eyes. Lips brushed against as Lore pushed him gently onto his back. He then deepened the kiss and Ignis moaned into it. Suddenly Lore pulled back to look seriously at the advisor.

“You belong to me and no one else. Is that understood?” Ignis nodded his acknowledgement and Lore kissed him again and pulled back.

“You are no longer allowed to see Gladio unless it’s for your training or with the prince.” At this Ignis tensed. He still wanted to see Gladio. They had just begun to build their friendship. Lore was not impressed with his lover’s lack of response. He grabbed the others wrists and pinned them above his head knocking Ignis’s glasses askew. Startled the advisor was quick to answer.

“Lore please I have to see him. There are going to be times that we are alone. He is the prince’s shield. I cannot help this.” Lore leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t trust him with you or you with him. I’ve seen the way you both look at each other.” The ambassador snarled at the younger man.

“You have lied to me about him before. What makes you think for a second that I would trust you?” Lore leaned down to whisper in his lover’s ear his voice cutting right to his heart. Ignis hated that he was untrustworthy in his lover’s eyes and to make matters worse his own fathers seem not to trust him as well.

“Ignis.” Lore had pulled away to look at him, his tone gentle and it startled him out of his thoughts.

“You love me don’t you?” Ignis was appalled that Lore felt he even needed to ask that.  His heart broke a little more that his lover was unsure of his love. Ignis leaned up and place a gentle kiss on Lore. He fell back his arms still pinned above him with tears streaming from the sides of his eyes.

“I love you. Don’t ever question that Lore. I’m sorry I have caused this doubt. I deserve your anger. I promise I will do as you say.” Ignis was tugged into a sitting position and pulled against the red heads chest.

“That’s all I need to hear from you. You belong to me and no one else.” Lore crushed his lips and against Ignis’s. The advisor was relieved when his wrist were released. He felt a wandering hand begin to undo his belt and he tensed.

“Lore no we are in public, stop it.” Embarrassment overtook all thought from the advisor but Lore continued. Once the belt was open Lore began to place soft kisses on Ignis’s face and down his neck. The advisor managed to get his hands between himself and his lover.

“Please Lore not here.” It was more of a plead than a request. Lore pushed his hands aside and continued unbuttoning his pants.  Ignis was mortified when his lover’s cold hand wrapped around his length causing him to shiver and gasp. Slowly Lore began to work him to full hardness.

“Do you like this my love? Do you like being touched where anyone at any second could walk up on us?” Ignis shook his head desperately no but Lore took no heed. The ambassador’s hand was rough and without the proper lubrication was also painful. Relief flooded him suddenly as Lore released him.

“Get up and pull yourself together.” It was demand Ignis was glad to follow. Once done up Lore grasp his hand and walked in the direction they had come. Lore was silent as they walked, Ignis hopeful that his lover was going to lead them back to the apartment. He was uncomfortable about walking around with an erection. Ignis made sure to press against Lore’s side so that no one could see his plight. A few minutes later the advisor was happy to be outside his apartment. Once inside Lore turn to him.

“Get undressed now.” Ignis was quick to obey and Lore gave him an approving smile. Clothes fell into a heap on the floor much to Ignis’s dismay. A flush had taken over his cheeks again as Lore made his way to him.

“Undress me.” Ignis slowly unbuttoned the red heads shirt pulling it down his arms and tossing it with his own. Next he started on Lore’s pants and made quick work of them and they followed the shirt into the pile.

“On your knees.” Again Ignis was quick to obey and he dropped down. Lore ran both hands through sandy brown hair and pulled Ignis’s face closer. The advisor gasped as Lore suddenly clutched his hair pulling his head back and pressed his cock against his face. Ignis opened to him and wrapped lips the rigid length. One of Lore’s hands made it around to the back of his head and pushed it forward cutting off his airways, making him choke. Ignis tried to pull back but was unable. He just didn’t have enough leverage from this point so he put his hands against Lore and pushed hard but still couldn’t free himself.

“Look at you my love. You are so beautiful taking my cock like a whore.” The words tumbled of his lover mouth like velvet but Ignis didn’t like it and he was beginning to need air. Lore pulled back and Ignis gulped in a small breath before the ambassador shoved back in and held it. Finally having enough Ignis used his teeth to graze hard along the sensitive length. Lore yelled and the advisor yelled when pain erupted from his nose. He fell back and grabbed his throbbing face unable to even know what the other man was doing.  He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up with one hand on the floor and the other on his face. Blood was dripping down his hand and onto the floor. All he could think was that he was glad they were in the entryway and the floor was stone meaning it would be easier to clean so that it didn’t warrant any unwanted questions. He quickly tried to get to his feet but was tripped when Lore threw out his foot catching one of his. Ignis stumbled which gave his lover the advantage as another kick was landed under him and right across his ribs. It caused him to roll over onto his back and see Lore reaching for him so he lashed out with his foot catching the red headed man right in the chest. Lore stumbled back.  At first the look on his face was pain but then quickly turned to surprise, then anger. By this time Ignis had been able to scramble to his feet but unfortunately Lore was in the doorway and he had nowhere to go. He stood facing his lover bracing himself for a fight but the suddenly change on the ambassadors face made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Lore began to laugh and in that moment Ignis knew he had to leave this man but also he loved him. Did that mean there was something wrong with him to love such a person?

“Ignis it seems you want me to call off the refugee agreement.” That’s all it took to take the fight right out of the advisor. Regis had been so relieved and grateful that he had been able to set it up. There was no way he could jeopardize it. How would it look if the prince’s advisor ruined the agreement? Thousands of people were relying on it and he wasn’t selfish enough to endanger them. Lore made his way slowly over to the advisor causing Ignis to tense. Ignis saw the blow coming but did nothing to avoid it. The backhand landed across his mouth and he felt it fill with blood. As he stumbled Lore’s hand gripped his hair roughly, then pulled him to the back of the apartment and out onto the balcony. He shoved Ignis down onto the railing one arm going around and started working the advisor’s flaccid length as the other arm was placed on his back keeping him pinned down. Ignis was completely mortified. All someone had to do is look up and they would see him. He prayed to the six that no one saw.

“I’m done with your shit Ignis. You are going to obey or you are going to be punished. I love you but you must obey. There are no more chances, no more talking it out. I will punish you for every misdeed that you do. Do you understand me?” Lore’s voice was growling in his ear.

_“Kasai you have disobeyed for the last time. You are going to be sorry this time. I’m not going easy on you.” Kasai looked down in fear, his small hands shaking. He wouldn’t be able to move for days he was sure. The blows began and he started screaming._

Tears were streaming down his face now in humiliation and he wondered how he had fallen so far so quickly. He guessed that this would always be his life and the time spent with Clarus and Regis was just a dream. Ignis wondered if he could disappoint the King enough that he would remove him from his position as the prince’s advisor. Then maybe he could get away from Lore. He laughed to himself. There was no way that would work. Lore would just punish him and dissolve the agreement and he knew that his life was nothing compared to the thousands.

Lore was unhappy with Ignis’s lack of response so he squeezed the length in his hand hard causing the other man to cry out.

“Yes… I understand.” Ignis replied his voice breaking. The hand began to work again and Ignis trembled. He didn’t want to enjoy what was happening but his body was betraying him. Lore was whispering in his ear.

“What a filthy little slut you are. Look at you. You love it rough don’t you Ignis?” The advisor could feel himself getting closer and with each stroke his will broke. He spilled over into Lore’s hand and the ambassador brought his hand to his own length and spread the come around himself and then inserted two finger’s into Ignis unprepared entrance. Ignis gasped in pain but quickly quieted down. A few seconds later had Lore lining himself up and shoving into the advisor. Ignis kept his pain to himself as Lore took his pleasure in him. There was no care as the ambassador slammed into Ignis. It wasn’t long before Lore released into the tight heat and Ignis slumped to the floor.

“Get up and clean me off.” The red head turned Ignis around and pushed his cock to his head rubbing it across his face. Humiliated Ignis quickly took the length into his mouth and sucked it clean much to his disgust.

“Get up and go to the bedroom.” Lore demand was short and terrifying. Ignis could only imagine what he wanted. Once inside the bedroom, Ignis was shoved into the closet and the door was slammed shut. He turned the light on and he could hear something being moved so he tried to open the door. Whatever Lore had moved, he’d put in front of the door. He was trapped until Lore saw fit to let him out and that didn’t set well with him. He’d spent most of his time as a child locked up and he hated it. Ignis couldn’t stop the tears or the shaking. He was on the verge of a panic attack again and he couldn’t handle it. His breath was too fast and he couldn’t stop it. He knew he was going to hyperventilate because there was an encroaching darkness in his vision. Ignis’s heart was beating wildly and he cried out before darkness took him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I am a manager at a major retailer. I was busy from the last week of October to the 2nd week of January. To make up a bit for the long wait. I am giving you an extra long chapter. I don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine please forgive them. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter and how the story is going.

Regis was relaxing in his favorite chair that sat in front of the fire place in his chambers when Clarus appeared from one of the hidden doorways. The shield made his way over to the king and placed a gentle kiss to his lips and then settled down onto his knees in front of him. Clarus laid his head down on the king’s lap breathing a sigh of contentment as his arms snaked their way around Regis’s waist. The king smiled as he leaned forward placing a hand gently on his lover’s cheek. Piercing blue eyes looked up into gentle green and Regis could see something hidden in their depths.  
“Clarus, what’s on your mind?” Clarus raised his head to look properly at his other half.  
“Probably the same thing that’s on yours.” Regis closed his eyes. He knew exactly what the other man was thinking. He opened his eyes before he spoke looking back at Clarus.  
“Ignis.” Clarus sighed at his conclusion and stood up.  
“I… I don’t understand why he won’t tell us the truth. He knows that we are here for him and that he is loved.” Clarus was pacing and Regis could hear the tone in his lover’s voice become distraught as he spoke, spurring the king to stand and walk over to him. Regis caught Clarus by the arm and pulled him close so that he could wrap his own arms around the shield. It wasn’t until Clarus returned the embrace that Regis began to speak.  
“Listen, Ignis is no longer a child. We cannot rush in like the over protective parents we want to be. All that will do is push him further away from us. You and I both know that ambassador is treating our son badly but without Ignis confirming it our hands are tied. This is far from an ideal situation and as it is an ambassador from Cleigne we have to be even more careful. We need all the allies we can get with Niflheim on their way.” Regis could feel Clarus clutching at the sides of his jacket and almost didn’t realize when his lover began to speak.  
“Why does it always have to be at his expense? Ignis has never done anything to deserve the life he has had. We have given him a life and purpose yet we still cannot protect him. I have never felt so useless and I can’t even imagine how you feel.” The shield tightened his hold on Regis and he could feel the other man melt.  
“It’s times like these that I hate being king. Do I hold my child above the people of Insomnia or do I sacrifice him, one of the few people I hold dear? My choice is made for me before I could even being to think it. It’s the same choice that he would choose himself and be furious with me if I didn’t choose the same. I feel as though I have betrayed my own child and condemned him to suffer. It seems that I will have to sacrifice both my sons for the fate of this world.” Clarus felt when Regis began to tremble and it hurt there was nothing he could do but hold his lover and grieve with him. 

 

 

Noctis grimaced as he again picked himself up off the training floor.  
“Hey maybe we should take a break.” He tried to suggest gently but Gladio laughed at the statement.  
“Don’t be such a wuss. It’s good for you to get knocked down.” What was intended as a pat on the back was heavier than expected causing Noctis to stumble a few steps before catching himself.  
“Ignis woke up earlier today.” Gladio smile dropped from his face as concern overtook his emotions. Noctis had made his way over to the side of the training room to sit on the bench.  
“Well?” The shield was by the prince in seconds looking at Noctis with something close to what could only be described as fear.  
“Gladio, I’m not sure what to say. Ignis is Ignis. He has always been hard to read. Both my dad and yours were there when he woke. They asked me to go get Iggy some food but I know they were just trying to get me out of the room so they could talk. I tried to hurry but by the time I got back they were leaving and both our dads looked sad and Ignis was as tense as I have ever seen him.” Noctis shook his head and Gladio felt his chest tighten.  
It sounded like Ignis had been upset by something and that didn’t set well with Gladio. What he really wanted to know was why Ignis had been passed out for two days. The shield cocked his head to the side and looked down at the prince.  
“Noct, what did the doctors say about Iggy. Why was he out so long?” The taller man’s brows rose at the prince’s reply.  
“I don’t know. Our dads wouldn’t tell me a thing.” Noctis huffed out irritated crossing his arms over his chest reminding the other man of a petulant child. Gladio remained quiet for a minute.  
“So they are hiding it…” Noctis’ head jerked up at this.  
“Hiding what?” The shield looked at the prince not realizing he had spoken out loud.  
“Gladio, what are they hiding?” Noct’s voice was firm and commanding causing Gladio to hear the worry from the other.  
“Noct I’m not so sure I should…” Gladio was cut off quickly by the dark haired teen.  
“You listen to me Gladiolus, if something is going on with Ignis you had better tell me. I’m not a child anymore. Ignis does so much for me and if there is anything I can do to help then I must.” Noctis had turned on the bench to face his shield using his finger to jab the bigger man in the chest. Gladio’s heart warmed at the prince’s reaction. Ignis needed as many people fighting for him as he could. Placing his large hand on the smaller’s shoulder he began carefully.  
“I’m not sure what is going on. I have no proof to what I think is going on but I’m going to tell you what I think is happening.” Gladio sighed before continuing.  
“I think Lore is hurting Ignis.” Gladio felt Noctis tense and watched as his eye widened in anger.  
“What do you mean by that? Tell me everything.” Gladio launched into his explanation. He told the other about how he noticed the change in Ignis and about the incident at the café and then at the Citadel with the king and his own dad. Told about how Ignis didn’t want to go home and about when he saw Ignis throw his phone into a locker in an unusual display of anger. The prince remained silent throughout the explanation but you could see the fire in his eyes deepening. When Gladio was finished Noctis brought his hands up to rub slowly down his face.  
“He is why Ignis hasn’t been to my apartment as much lately, why he leaves early, why he is so apologetic for even the slightest thing, why he has been so quiet, why he has looked at his phone a thousand times and rushed out. I knew he was unhappy but… I even tried to tell him he was lying to himself.” As Noctis began to name things Gladio could see the fire dim and a desperate sadness overtake him. The younger sighed heavily and looked up to his shield.  
“What are we going to do about it?” Determination had now made an appearance it made Gladio’s heart swell with pride. Sometimes it was hard to know the prince’s thoughts because of his apathy toward most people and subjects.  
“We are going to have to be careful. You know as well as I do that Ignis is a very private person and will not take to anything he would deem interference well. We don’t want to alienate him and cause more problems. I think you and Prompto should watch him and let me know about anything that seems off. Since I have seen more than most I’m going to gently try to get him to talk about what is going on.” Noctis gave a nod in understanding before standing up.  
“Why don’t you pick Ignis up tomorrow? I’ll text and let him know and then I’ll call Prom and let him in on the plan.” Gladio gave a nod and wave as the prince left.

 

 

Ignis came into awareness abruptly, his body screaming out painfully. Slowly he maneuvered his hands under his battered body so that he could push himself up into a sitting position. It took everything he had to remain quiet as he got to his feet, his ribs protesting at every movement. As soon as the pain had calmed some he made his way over to the closet door. Hesitantly he reached out to the handle of the door but stopped just short of it. Was he even allowed out?  
You can’t leave Kasai. He is waiting for you to make a mistake. He is waiting to punish you.  
Was Lore on the other side waiting for him? Ignis wasn’t sure what he should do but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to bathe all the filth from his body. This want overrode all other concerns as he pushed down on handle. To his surprise the door opened. He’d half expected for it to still be blocked from the night before. Much to his delight Lore was not in the bedroom as he made his way into the bathroom and quickly went about running himself a bath. While he was waiting for the bath to fill he built up enough courage to look into the mirror. What he found surprised him. There was dried blood under his nose and across his lips but there seemed to be no bruising. He lightly touched his face and it was painful but nothing he couldn’t handle. Letting out a relieved breath he laughed a little that he wouldn’t have to be explaining bruises away. Minutes later he found him sinking into heavenly warm water. He could feel the tension slowly ebbing away in the warmth but with it emotions that he had been trying to keep a lid on began to bubble forth. It started at first with an icy chill that began in his lower back and, started creeping up his spine. Not long after that his limbs began to tremble and vision was beginning to black out around the edges. Ignis knew he was about to have a full blown panic attack so he quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the bath. By the time he finished drying himself, his arms had begun to tingle and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. The advisor dropped to his hands and knees, his breath coming erratically fast and shallow. Ignis knew he needed to get his breathing under control so he rolled over onto his back and placed both hands on his chest. Over the years when he had panic attacks when he was alone this was the position that he could best deal with them. If he passed out he wouldn’t fall and possibly hurt himself and his hands on his chest made him able to gage his breathing so he could calm it down.  
Agonizingly slow Ignis drew in a deep breath and just as slowly let it back out. It was hard trying to keep calm while his heart was randomly beating hard in his chest but he remained resolute, one long breath in and then out. Ignis kept this rhythm for a while until he began to breathe easier. He wasn’t sure how long this panic attack had been but was just glad that it was coming to an end. While lying on the bathroom floor he began to laugh. How had he come to this? Could he have fucked this up anymore? What was wrong with him? Before long tears were sliding down the sides of his face and anguish filled his chest. Right here right now he made up his mind. He didn’t care what Lore threatened him with anymore he was going to make Lore leave tonight after he got back from Noct’s apartment.  
Ignis perked up when he heard the apartment door open and shut. He quickly got up off the floor and pulled himself together, wrapped his towel around him and walked in to the bedroom. The advisor could have kicked himself for not pulling a suit from his closet. As it was he really didn’t want to go back in there but he took a deep breath and quickly grabbed one, came swiftly back out and began to dress. It was long before the bedroom door opened and Lore stepped in. Green eyes looked up warily to try and gage the other man’s mood. Lore seemed calm enough but Ignis was sure to remain on his guard.  
“Ignis, I am glad you are up and dressed. I want to go out today to do some shopping and have lunch with my wonderful boyfriend.” Lore made his way over to the advisor and slid his arms around Ignis’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. After a moment Lore slipped away, walked to the door and paused.  
“My love, you finish getting ready and I’ll be in the kitchen when you are ready.” With that he shut the door behind him. Ignis quickly finished getting dressed wondering the whole time what Lore could have in store for them today but quickly threw the thought out. There was no way he could predict the man anyway. With another deep breath Ignis made his way to the kitchen where he found his lover sitting at the small table with some kind of pastry sitting in front of him. The other side of the table had a plate with another pastry what looked like Ignis’s favorite and a can of ebony. He quickly made his way straight to the ebony, picked it up, opened it, and sat down. Ignis closed his eyes and smiled as the coffee hit his palate. A deep rumbling laugh burst from the man sitting across from him. He cracked one eye open to look at Lore. His lover was laughing and smiling brightly.  
“I am glad you are enjoying yourself but hurry up and start your breakfast so we can leave. It’s 11am right now and I know you have some things to do later.” Lore stood grabbed his own pastry, shoved it into his mouth went into the living room. Ignis quickly made work of his food and met the ambassador in the next room. Lore already had his jacket ready held and waiting for him. Cautiously Ignis stepped into the jacket, eyed his lover and wondered what world he had woken up in. Lore slipped his arm around the advisor’s shoulders and made for the door. When they stepped into the hallway Lore turned to lock the door and then took Ignis by the hand.  
“There are some shops not far from here that I would like to go to and after that we can do whatever you would like.” Ignis could only nod in reply unsure of the entire situation.

Several hours later found the two lovers back at their apartment door laughing and smiling. Both had bags hanging from both arms and it took a team effort to get the door unlocked, opened and then shut again. They stumbled in to the living setting all the bags down on the coffee table. Lore started to open the bags in search of something.  
“Ignis what bag has the teapot I bought you in it?” Ignis turned from his own bags.  
“I think it’s in the blue and black bag.” He replied as he began to aid in the search. Lore was the one to uncover the bag first and pulled a turquoise teapot out and some tins of tea. Headed to the kitchen he called back to the advisor.  
“Which one of the teas would you like to try first my love?” Ignis thought for a moment.  
“The mint green tea please.” He called back as he pulled a deep red satin shirt from one of the bags. Lore had insisted the he buy Ignis the shirt. It was well more than Ignis would have allowed himself to spend but there had been no way he could talk his lover out of it. He quickly checked the time seeing it was 4:45pm and he only had an hour and fifteen minutes before he had to be at Noctis’s apartment. The prince had text him while they were out and told him Gladio was coming by to pick him up. His heart warmed at the thought of getting to see the shield again but it also almost ruined his day with the thought of telling Lore. Placing the shirt back into the bag Ignis stood with a sigh. Determined he made his way to the kitchen where he found Lore putting a little sugar into both of the steaming cups of tea. Blue eyes locked onto green and Lore handed him one of the cups. Ignis gently sipped the tea letting the flavor burst into his tongue.  
“I can see that you like it very much.” Lore responded happily to the advisor’s reaction. Ignis gave a smiled and a nod before turning to sit his cup down beside the stove. Lore placed his cup down as well.  
“So while we were out Noctis text me that he was sending Gladio over to pick me up. I just wanted you to know.” He hadn’t meant to blurt it out quite that way but it’s what happened. Lore’s smile quickly turned into a frown. Ignis watched as his lover picked up the teapot and poured a little more into both of their cups then set it down on the opposite side of the stove. The red head gave a small sigh reaching for advisor’s left hand and gently tugged the glove off placing it on the counter. He brought Ignis hands to his lips and pressed kiss into his palm before looking straight into green eyes.  
“I trust you… but I want to give you something to remind you to keep your hands to yourself.” Before Ignis could really register what the other had just said Lore was pressing his hand down flat on the hot coils of the stove. White hot fire lanced though out his hand and he tried to pull away but Lore had better leverage.  
“Lore let go!” Ignis pleaded and was quickly released but the damage had already been done. He turned his hand over to see the rings of coils burned into his flesh. Ignis cradled his burning hand as the pain became worse. He pushed past Lore to get to the sink and turned on the cold water to thrust his hand under. Relief flooded his senses as it eased the worst of the burning. Arms slipped around his ribs and made their way to the hand holding it tight causing Ignis to whimper.  
“Every time you even think of touching him you will remember this. Keep your hands to yourself and keep his hands off of you. Do you understand me Ignis?” The question was a veiled threat if he’d ever heard one.  
“Yes Lore.” Was all he was able to say before the other man let go and walked to the living room. He waited until he was sure Lore was occupied before moving to the freezer, pulled out a frozen pouch that he kept, placed it in the palm of his left hand and sagged against the counter. Relief once again spread across his features, the burning sensation reduced to a much more manageable pain. Ignis remained that way for about fifteen minutes before he plucked his glove from the counter and made his way into the bedroom. He pulled his phone from his pocket with his good hand before sitting down on his side of the bed and sent a text to Gladio.  
“Have you left to pick me up yet?”  
“Not yet. What’s up?”  
“If it is not too much trouble can you head this way now?”  
“Yeah…no problem, is everything okay Iggy?”  
“Fine I just have extra time.”  
“Alright I’ll head that way now.”  
“Thank you Gladio.”  
Ignis laid back to wait for the shields text. He removed the ice pack from his hand and the severe burning erupted again. He knew today had been too great to be real. If Lore could be like he was today all happy and smiles then Ignis would have no problem staying with him. The advisor knew he couldn’t keep on like this, knew his decision to make Lore leave was correct but it still hurt his heart. He really had loved Lore in the beginning and for some idiotic reason he still did in some way.  
Ignis didn’t know how long he laid there thinking but Gladio’s text that he was there quicker than expected. He gently pulled on his glove and it was excruciating the burning still as fresh as if it had just been done. Snatching his phone off the bed he made his way into the living room and toward the door. Lore was sitting on the couch with his phone in hand but looked up when Ignis came into the room.  
“Are you leaving now?” He questioned and the advisor gave a nod. Lore stood putting Ignis on his guard as he made his way over. The ambassador’s hand shot out to grab Ignis’s burned hand causing him hiss.  
“Don’t forget.” He let go of Ignis and all but pushed him out the door which confused the younger man. Deciding it wasn’t worth his time to figure his lover out he turned to see Gladio walking down the hallway. The shields bright smile brought life back into his exhausted body and he could only find himself smiling back.  
“Hey Iggy, are you ready to go?” Gladio questioned.  
“Yes.” Ignis replied quickly and they made it to the shields bike within seconds.  
Gladio could see immediately that Ignis was tense but by the time they got to his bike the advisor had seemed to mellow a bit. The shield got on the bike and pulled a helmet for Ignis.  
“Here, put this on and hold on tight.” He told the other. Ignis popped the helmet on and dropped down behind Gladio his arms snaking their way around the larger man’s middle. Once they had taken off Ignis dropped his head down on the shields back and closed his eyes. He had to be careful with his hand not to clutch at the man’s shirt like he needed to. Gladio seemed notice his grip wasn’t as firm as it should have been because he commented on it at the next light they had to stop at.  
“Hold on tighter with your left hand Iggy. I don’t want you flying off.” It wasn’t long before they had made it across town and to Noctis’s apartment. Gladio parked and they put the helmets away before making their way up. Prompto was at the door before they could get through it.  
“Ignis, I haven’t seen you in ages!” The younger man was bouncing in delight and the advisor had to almost push him so that Gladio could get in the door.  
“It’s good to see you to Prompto but you are going to have to move so we can get this behemoth of a man in here.” The blonde blushed and scooted out of the way. The two men entered the living room finding the prince coming out of the hallway calling to Prompto.  
“Hey Prom, have you seen…” He trailed off when he realized that his advisor and shield had made it.  
“Hey Ignis, Gladio, it’s about time. You guys ready to play some games and stuff your faces?”  
“Hell yeah we are. What is the plan for food?” Gladio responded happily. The prince laughed but then turned thoughtful.  
“I thought we could either do pizza or that Asian place that delivers. What do you think Ignis?” Ignis turned on his way to the bathroom to reply quickly.  
“It doesn’t matter to me whatever you guys decide is fine with me.” He didn’t wait to see what Noctis said if anything and continued his trip. As the door shut behind him, he had already started pulling off his left glove. His hand was red, white hot, and blisters had already started to form. Cool water was on and blessed relief washed over his aching hands. Ignis let out a shaky breath with the sensation. It had been such a long time since the last time he had burned himself that he was surprised by how much it hurt.  
Noctis waited until he heard the bathroom door shut before he turned to the shield.  
“What’s going on with Ignis?” He questioned and the larger man answered with a shrug and a shake of his head.  
“He seems tense.” Prompto chimed in lightly and both agreed with the blonde silently.  
“Something definitely happened because Ignis text me early to come get him. He didn’t say what of course but we will figure it out. Now listen up, I don’t want either of you letting Iggy do anything. Tonight is for him and I want him to relax. A few hours after we finish I want you guys to make yourselves scarce for a little while so that I spend some time with him.” Both teens nodded while Gladio sat down and pulled his phone out.  
“Let’s get Asian since Ignis doesn’t like Pizza all that much.” Gladio dialed, placed their order and by the time he was done Ignis had made his way to the living room. The shield tossed his phone onto the coffee table and patted the couch.  
“I got a place right here for you Iggy. Come take a load off.” The advisor made his way over and sat down. Prompto jumped up and grabbed Noctis pulling him toward the kitchen. Gladio reached his hand around to lay it across the back of the couch.  
“So how are you feeling Iggy? I was really worried when the king and my dad wouldn’t let me come see you.” Ignis sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly.  
“I’m so sorry to have worried you Gladio. I’m fine though.” Ignis seem to hunch down into himself causing the shields inner protectiveness to come bubbling forth. He quickly slipped his arm down and around the smaller man pulling him lightly to his side.  
“Don’t worry about it. As long as you are alright that is all that matters.” This brought a light chuckle to Ignis’s lips and caused the larger man’s heart joy. A few seconds later Prompto walked into the room with a determined look on his face as held a steaming cup of liquid between his hands. He slowly set it down on the table in front of the advisor and gave him a smile.  
“I was going to make you some coffee but he didn’t have any so we decided tea was the next best thing.” Prompto rattled on about how he hoped it tasted good since they had made it and didn’t notice how tense Ignis had become suddenly. Gladio, with his arm around the other man felt and saw Ignis tense before moving his left arm closer to his body. The movement only confirmed what he figured earlier while they were on the bike. Something was definitely wrong with Ignis’s hand or arm and the shield was determined to find out what had happened. Ignis as quickly shook it off giving the blonde a smile.  
“I’m sure it will be fine Prompto. Thank you.” The teen smiled, returned to the kitchen and before long both returned, Noctis holding his own cup of tea. Prompto threw a bottle of water toward Gladio and he reluctantly had to move his arm from around the advisor to catch it. Noctis planted himself down on the couch to Ignis’s right and looked to the still standing blonde.  
“The food should be here any second so why don’t we watch a movie?” The hyper active blonde bounced over to the bookcase that was full of movies, pulled an action-science fiction one that they have never watch out, popped it into the game system and hopped over to flop down by the prince. Ignis found himself being pushed further toward the behemoth and found that he didn’t care. It was a relief to be close to the shield. Gladio caused a sense of safeness in him and Ignis wanted to curl up in it. The movie was started and a few minutes in the doorbell rang. Much to Ignis’s dismay Gladio was the one to get up and answer taking the bags from the kid at the door. They mumbled to one another and the door shut as the shield came back to the couch and sat back down. Ignis leaned forward and grabbed some of the bags to help put them on the table. He almost dropped the one he took with his left hand but caught it at the last second.  
“I’m so sorry.” He began to apologize profusely but Gladio chuckled lightly.  
“It’s no problem Iggy.” Noctis leaned forward to help Gladio divide out the food and Ignis sat back and huffed out an embarrassed sigh. The prince’s dark eyes caught the shield’s amber ones before glancing down at Ignis’s arm and then back at Gladio to give a small nod of acknowledgement before continuing to disperse the food. Hands collided when they all reached for their food at once and it took a few minutes before they were settled enough to start the movie. It wasn’t long before Gladio realized that the advisor was struggling to hold his bowl and eat. He didn’t say anything he knew Ignis would be mortified but he watched closely as the other balanced the bowl on the back of his left hand. His curiosity was trying to get the better of him and knew he had to be patient. Soon Ignis had quit trying to eat and sat the bowl down on the table. Noctis and Prompto noticed as well frowning between themselves. Ignis seemed oblivious to his observers because if he had known there would have been no way he would remain silent about it. The others finished their own food quickly and began to really watch the movie.  
Two and a half hours later the movie was over and Ignis was glued to Gladio’s side. Prompto had fallen asleep with his legs over the arm of the couch. His top half stretched out, arms above his head pushing Noctis closer to his chamberlain therefore pushing Ignis into the side and under the arm of the shield. The prince got up and kicked the blonde gently on the foot to wake him.  
“Hey wake up. I want something sweet. Let’s go to the store.” The blonde sat up rubbing at his eyes.  
“Yeah…I’m up.” Prompto yawned behind his hand as he stumbled to pull his shoes on. Noctis blinked at him patiently before catching his shields gaze. The prince laughed as the blonde pulled his last shoe on and patted him to the back.  
“Come on lets go.” Ignis watched the two teens until the door shut and frowned causing Gladio to chuckle. Brilliant green eyes looked up at the dark haired man in confusion.  
“Don’t worry they will be just fine. There is always a glaive watching the apartment and one watching Noctis.”  
“I still don’t like it.” Gladio smiled and brought his arm tighter around the advisor’s shoulders.  
“So Iggy, how are you really feeling? You had me really worried.” Ignis almost didn’t catch the larger man’s question being he was very distracted by the arm around him. He knew it was silly, there was no way Lore could have any idea that it was happening but it made Ignis twitchy and his hand throb. Trying to put some distance between himself and Gladio he turned to face the other man pulling his right leg up onto the couch, causing the arm to slip away.  
“I’m sorry. It was not my intention to do so. There is no reason for you to be worrying about me. I am perfectly fine.” Ignis looked up and found a gaze that he couldn’t discern staring back at him. He watched as Gladio rubbed a hand slowly down his face and fear began to bubble in his stomach. Was Gladio mad at him and if so what had he done? Suddenly he found himself clutching at his injured hand nervously causing the burning to go from an eight to a ten on his pain scale.  
“I feel like you are trying to convince yourself of that.” Ignis looked up in confusion watching the shield rub a hand through his hair. To Ignis, Gladio looked nervous and jittery and he wondered what was causing it.  
“What do you mean? Stop talking nonsense.” He tried to lighten the mood but Gladio remained steadfast.  
“Ignis, we are friends right?” He paused long enough for the advisor to nod his head in affirmation before continuing.  
“As such I have some concerns that I need to talk with you about. Ignis… is Lore hurting you?” Fear froze in his veins as he registered what Gladio had just asked. Did he know and if so how could he have found out? Ignis smiled gently before replying.  
“No Gladio why would you even ask that? Did someone put you up to this? Was it the king or your father?” By the time he got to the last question his temper had begun to take hold but the shield held his hands up in defense.  
“No Ignis, they did not and even if they had you shouldn’t be upset. I’m asking as someone who cares about you. Someone that sees more than meets the eye. There has been a lot of change in you since you met him and I’m worried.” Ignis looked away unwanted tears beginning to well up in his eyes. This was the last thing he needed and he didn’t want to verbally acknowledge anything to anyone. Gladio was so caring and wanted to help everyone.  
“Don’t worry. Everything is fine. Nothing is going on. Lore would never hurt me.” Ignis’s voice waivered traitorously as he tried to convince himself and the shield of his lies. Gladio sighed heavily and held his right hand out palm facing up.  
“Let me see your left hand.” Ignis jerked his head to look up into the serious face of the shield.  
“Gladio…” It came out more of a plea than a question. Fear was again churning inside the smaller man as Gladio remained determined.  
“Now Ignis…please, you don’t understand. I want to help you. I need to help you. I can no longer stand by and watch you suffer.” Unfortunately tears started spilling forth at the shield words and against everything that Ignis wanted he gently laid his hand into Gladio’s not looking at the other. The shield was so gentle with the removal of his glove. Ignis flinched as the glove came off. Gladio’s curse startled him out of his thoughts and fire seared through his hand.  
“That mother fucker, I kill him. Come with me.” Ignis found himself on his feet being pulled to the bathroom. The first aid kit was sequestered out from under the counter, the shield cursing the whole time.  
“How long ago did this happen?”  
“About thirty minutes before you picked me up but it was an accident.” Ignis closed eyes not daring to look up as he heard the kit being open and the content spread onto the counter. Soon much to his alleviation a soothing balm was being slathered onto his hand and the cooling sensation that was brought with it was a relief. Silently his soul was screaming for him to run, that Gladio would now think he was weak, that he couldn’t protect the prince. He was standing in the bathroom looking at the floor waiting judgement, fear and disgust taking up all his thoughts. To his surprise arms slid around to the back of his neck and pulled him gently into the chest of the shield.  
“Everything is my fault. If I would just do what I’m supposed to we wouldn’t have any problems.” Gladio gave a snort.  
“Do you even hear yourself? None of this is your fault. That’s twisted as fuck Iggy.” Ignis could feel the larger man trembling slightly and it broke his heart.  
“I’m sorry, please don’t be upset.” It was Gladio’s turn to feel the smaller man trembling. He pushed Ignis back a little still in his arms and used his right hand to lift the chamberlain’s head to face him.  
“I’m not upset with you, never with you. What I am is devastated that this has gone on for so long and you seem to think you deserve it. Ignis you do not deserve this and I want you to promise me that you are going to leave him immediately.” Tears were now spilling from sad green eyes and down his pale mortified face. Gladio gently brushed them away and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“I’m here for you and so are Noctis and Prompto. And before you freak out they don’t know anything. I can’t tell you they don’t suspect anything but they don’t fore sure know anything.” The shield soothed Ignis before asking.  
“Why did he burn your hand?” The advisor tensed up and buried his face against the others chest.  
“It was an accident. He made me some tea and I set my hand down on the burner after he removed the teapot.” Ignis didn’t understand why he was lying about it. He knew Gladio wouldn’t believe and he shouldn’t. Not only was he protecting someone he shouldn’t but now he was a liar and that hurt more than anything.  
“You did not set your hand down on a hot burner. Please don’t insult my intelligence. If you had done that it wouldn’t be as bad because you would have quickly removed it. Your hand was held there for several seconds.” Gladio’s voice was gentle but Ignis could sense the underlying fury in it. The familiar ice cold chill shot through him from head to spine. He clutched at Gladio’s shirt to try and ground himself.  
“Try again Ignis.” The advisor took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.  
“Lore hates you. He is so jealous, tells me that you and I can’t keep our eyes off each other. Ever since you guys met he has forbidden me to see you. He thinks that you and I want each other. He told me this was a reminder to keep my hands to myself.” Gladio tightened his grip on the other man. If he had ever wanted to cause harm to someone now would be the time.  
“Let me tell you something Ignis Scientia. You deserve better. None of this is your fault and I will do everything in my power to protect you. This I pledge.” Gladio finished his pledge by placing a kiss on the chamberlain’s head. Ignis pushed back slightly to look up his breaths coming quicker than they should. Tears were still streaming down his face but stood on the tips of his toes and placed a soft kiss to the shield lips. Dark eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. More than anything he didn’t really want to ruin the moment but Gladio reluctantly pulled back and started asking questions again.  
“How long has this been going on?” Ignis laid his head against the warm chest and clutched the back of the shield’s shirt trying to quell his shaking hands.  
“Since the day that we had to go get Noctis and Prompto from the arcade.”  
“This has to stop Ignis. You have to promise me that you will leave him tonight. Call me as soon as it’s done or if you have any problems. If you don’t want to stay at your apartment you can come to my house.” Just the thought of telling Lore to leave caused his heart rate to spike and his shaking to worsen. Gladio could feel the smaller man’s trembling and realized suddenly that Ignis was in the early throws of a panic attack. Unsure of what to do he tried to think back to the day that the king, his father, and he found Ignis in the citadel. The king went to the panicked man and immediately tried to get his breathing under control. Reluctant to release the upset man form his arms the shield took a hold of the uninjured hand and pulled the man back into the living and onto the couch. He positioned himself with his back facing the arm left leg stretching out along the back. Gently he pulled Ignis down to sit between his legs pulling the advisors back flush against his chest, arms snaking straight back around the other man. Gladio then started taking measured breaths.  
“Iggy try to sync your breathing with mine. I don’t think you realize yet but you are having a panic attack.” As soon as the shield had spoken those words Ignis knew they were true and immediately began to focus on breathing. Ignis hated being this way. He wished he could be normal like everyone else. Regis had told him when he was child that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes there were horrors in people lives that caused flashbacks or panic attacks, sometimes both. That it was perfectly normal for them to happen to certain people. That as long as he had the tools to recognize them and deal with it accordingly that he could do anything he wanted. The Astrals had to have smiled down on him finally in the form holding his trembling body. Ignis didn’t really know what he’d done to deserve the loyalty of the shield but he thanks the six for the other man. Fortunately for the advisor, thinking of Gladio caused his heart to swell and brought a sense of calm. It was a few minutes before Ignis stopped shaking and then a few more before he could speak.  
“Glad…” Ignis’s voice cracked and it took him a second to try again.  
“Gladio I can’t leave him.” His words caused the larger man to tense and Ignis to fret.  
“Ignis I don’t understand. Why would you stay?” The deep baritone of Gladio’s voice caused Igni s to shiver.  
“The refugees.” He explained but it didn’t pacify the shields curiosity.  
“What about the refugees? The agreement has been approved and is motion.” The advisor shook his head.  
“You’re right about it being approved but it’s not in motion as of yet. Lore told me if I leave he will withdraw the agreement and tell them I was the cause. All those people would starve without it and I couldn’t bear to face the king or Lord Clarus at its withdrawal.” Gladio’s curse startled Ignis and he flinched away from the other but firm arm held him in place.  
“When the king and my father finds out what is really going on the last thing you will need to worry about is a withdrawal of the agreement. One or both of them are going to tear that man apart.” Ignis tensed up at this.  
“They can’t know. The King and Lord Clarus have done so much for me and all I have ever done is cause them trouble.” This caused Gladio to scoff.  
“I don’t think either of them sees it that way. They love you and would do anything for you. I am here for you Iggy and I will do everything in my power to help and protect you.” Ignis closed his eyes relief rushing throughout his body. He felt as if a load had been taken off his shoulders. Emotionally he was exhausted and he allowed his eyes to remain closed and not long after that Gladio could hear the change from awake to asleep in his breathing. The larger man let out a sigh that made him realize how weary he was. This whole mess was a complete shit show Gladio had a feeling it was going to get a whole lot messier before it was over. Quickly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a text to Noctis telling the teen that they could come back and to be quiet when they entered.  
It wasn’t very long before the boys were at the door, Prompto shutting it lightly. Noctis was first to make it to the two on the couch.  
“How is he?” Gladio could see the concern of the prince’s face.  
“He’ll be fine when he leaves that piece of shit.” The shield couldn’t keep the malice out of his tone. He wanted so much to find Lore and beat the living shit out of the twisted fuck. Noctis gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed him to sit by Prompto who had made himself at home on the floor between the couch and coffee table.  
“You’ll have to hurry to get him before us.” They all smiled knowingly at each other and then the teens pulled their phone out to play king’s knight, Gladio doing the same. Several hours had past and it was now 11:18pm when Ignis and Gladio’s phone started ringing simultaneously. Gladio quickly answered his while Noctis looked at Ignis’s and then answered.  
“Hey.” The voice was rushed that answered him.  
“Where is Ignis?” Clarus demanded. Gladio frowned.  
“He is here with us but he is asleep.” There was some muffled taking and Clarus replied.  
“Wake him. Noctis will give him the phone.” Gladio now on alert did as was told.  
“Ignis, hey wake up. You have to take the phone.” The shield tried gently. Noctis shook his head and tried much louder.  
“Specs! Dad is on the phone for you.” Ignis sat up suddenly more alert then Gladio thought possible. Noctis placed the phone into his advisor’s hand.  
“Good now that Regis is talking to Ignis I need you to listen closely Gladiolus. Remember the man that was watching the prince and his friend?” Clarus asked.  
“You mean Shin. He attacked Ignis.” The shield was sure he wasn’t about to like wear this conversation was going.  
“Yes. There was a large explosion in the holding building. All criminal are accounted for alive or dead but him. I don’t like this one bit but Cor says it look like an inside job so I can only trust you four, the glaives watching Noctis’s apartment and a few others. We have reason to believe that Shin is alive and looking for Ignis.” Gladio’s heart jumped into his throat as he listened on.  
“Regis and I want you to take Ignis back to his apartment. Make sure you see him go in and lock the door. We have glaives there now and they have confirmed that only the ambassador is there.” Clarus’s tone demanded obedience and Gladio was going to be sure he followed them perfectly. There was no way he was going to let something to Ignis. As much as he loathed it he decided against telling his father it wasn’t a good idea to leave Ignis with Lore. Too much was going on and he doubted Lore was stupid enough to try something with the glaives around.  
“Call me immediately when Ignis locks the door.” Clarus ended the call without waiting for his son’s response. 

Ignis sat up quickly as Noctis handed the phone to him.  
“Yes your majesty?” He answered just as quickly.  
“Ignis, I have something important to tell you. The man that attacked and shot you has escaped. There was an explosion and we are sure he is looking for you.” Ignis tensed.  
“Why would he come after me?” He asked confused and Regis was quiet for longer than needed telling Ignis that his father knew but didn’t want to tell him.  
“Let’s just say that he is a little obsessed and he will be looking for you. I’m going to have Gladio take you home and there are two glaives watching your apartment. Stay inside and keep the door locked. I don’t want you out of your apartment until we find him. Is that understood?” Regis tone was final and Ignis had to admit defeat.  
“Yes I will stay put until I’m told otherwise.” The advisor replied. Regis gave a sigh of relief.  
“Thank you son and be careful. I love you.” Ignis gripped his phone hard before answering.  
“I love you Dad and tell father too.” He could almost see Regis smiling.  
“I will.” The king whispered gently before ending the call. Ignis stood up and Gladio follow suit.  
“Ok Iggy let’s get you home.” Ignis nodded. Noctis had filled in Prompto on what was going on and they both remained troubled.  
“Text me as soon as you get home Ignis.” Noctis requested and Ignis replied with a nod. Gladio had to all but push Ignis out the door because of the prince and the blonde. They were both reluctant and concerned to see them leave. Down at his bike Gladio turn to really look at the other man. Ignis looked like he always did but he could see the tightness under his eyes and across his shoulder’s.  
“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked as he handed the advisor his helmet.  
“I guess as well as to be expected.” They both positioned themselves on the bike and Gladio roared off in the direction of Ignis’s apartment. It was too long before they found themselves pulling into the lot of the apartments finding no trouble along the way. Ignis jumped off as did the larger man and he quickly stowed their helmets away. The walk up to Ignis’s apartment was tense and uncomfortable. Gladio so badly wanted to pull the man into his arms again but he knew better. It was way too close for comfort with Lore being around. Before he knew it they arrived at Ignis’s front door. The chamberlain turned around with his back to the door and Gladio stood uncertain in front of him.  
“Gladio… thank you for everything you have done for me tonight. Thank you making me admit to what has been going on. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Gladio couldn’t resist reaching out and putting a hand gently of the advisor’s cheek. To the shields surprised Ignis turned his head into Gladio’s hand and placed a kiss in his palm.  
“Please be careful going home and please text me when you get there.” Ignis smiled and pulled away his key making it to the lock. He opened the door and turned quickly to see the shield gazing fondly at him. Warmth quickly spread throughout his body causing a strange feeling in his stomach. Ignis was able to shut and lock the door before feeling arms slip around his waist. An intake of breath alerted him that Lore was smelling him and caused him to frown.  
“What are you doing Lore?” He asked and the other man chuckled.  
“I can smell him on you. You didn’t listen to me but that's alright. I have someone you just have to meet.” Ignis felt himself being pulled further into the apartment and down the hall to their bedroom. Ignis was shoved into the bedroom just as the words registered in him head.  
“Hello Ignis it’s my pleasure to see you again.” Ignis’s head jerked up immediately to see Shin coming forward. The chamberlain tried to move away but he back right into the ambassador.  
“It is alright my love. This is a very good friend of mine and you’re going to see that he has a good time.” That was the last thing Ignis heard before his world went black.

As Gladio walked back to his bike he called Clarus. His father was quick to answer.  
"Did you make it?" He asked and Gladio replied.  
"Yes no problems and I heard the door lock." His father gave a sighed of relief.  
"Thank you Gladiolus. You should return home and rest. I'm going to need you for the next few days."  
"Yes sir." They ended the call but as Gladio pulled out his helmet and jumped on his bike an overwhelming sense of dread hit him. With one last look at the apartment complex he shook off the feeling praying to the six it was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I have posted anything online and hopefully this story will be my comeback. Please let me know what you think. All mistakes are my own. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am writing it.


End file.
